


The Vow of Two Worlds

by meguminiwa



Series: The Vow of Two Worlds [1]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Family Drama, Fluff and smut in the middle, Humor, M/M, Post Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meguminiwa/pseuds/meguminiwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's unbearably cruel and spiteful. Life goes on even after that day but not for Kaname whose world stopped at the final beat of his lover's heart. This is a story of second chances and of love that prevailed even in death. Kaname X Zero</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Vow of Two Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. It’s the work of Hino Matsuri. The characters are borrowed to give life to this fanfiction that was made for pure entertainment and no money is being generated from this.
> 
> Hi! This is Megumi here. I'd just like everyone to know that this is the second story I've ever made though I posted it first here but if I can give a bit of advice, I would suggest you read 'The Blessing' first as it would contain explanations regarding the children that I didn't put in here. But I would like everyone to know that 'The Vow' and The Blessing' are not related to each other. Sorry, it just happened like that. I apologize for the confusion. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! please enjoy!

_“Anne-chan! Natsume-kun!”_

A cheerful and melodious voice filled the elegant hallway of the Kuran Castle where a pair of twin, a boy and a girl, were walking. They turned their heads, sending a wave of wavy dark brown locks to sway slightly, to look at the cheerful vampire who called out to them. Their beautiful lilac eyes met the animated sight of their aunty whom they didn’t see for a few months.

“Aunt Yuki!” the young girl, Anne, joyfully exclaimed, “You’re here! You made it!” she said as she run back to hug her aunt.

“Of course! I will not miss it for the world!” Yuki bent down to meet and hug her beautiful niece, “I have brought many presents for the both of you! Just wait for it!” she then turned to the young boy who only walked silently to meet her, “How are you Natsume-kun? Have you been well?”

The young child only nodded and gave her a lazy smile which vanished just as soon as it has come. It would have been quite rude to show such indifference after a bright greeting but the older brunette didn’t mind. Yuki knew her nephew’s disposition, her eyes turned somber but her smile never left her. He’s been much changed since _that day_.

“Where’s uncle Taku?” Anne asked about her aunt’s husband.

“Oh, he came directly to greet brother,” Yuki answered as she stare intently on her niece’s and nephew’s face, trying to ascertain if they’re well, making sure they’re not being neglected though she knew her brother attended to their every need. Still, she wanted to make sure they’re not too lonely.

“Will the others come as well?” Anne asked next.

“Of course, everyone will come for sure. Even Ichiru will come.” She added brightly though she regretted it as she saw the children stiffen visibly.

“I see, that’s… that’s good.” Anne said as she tried to smile though her eyes wanted to cry at a reminder.

There was silence and without words, Natsume walked away.

“Ah, Natsu!” Anne called out as she watch her twin walk away, “Yuki-bachan, I-,”

“It’s okay, go to your twin. I’ll just go and greet brother.” Yuki assured, understanding the children, smiling apologetically. She should have known that ten years were nothing to wash away the pain caused by a most beloved person’s passing.

Anne only nodded before running after her twin. Yuki watched them with sadness, wondering when they will be able to let go.

Or if they can.

 

(≧∇≦) … (〜￣▽￣)〜 ….. *:.. o(≧▽≦)o ..:*…..  (〜￣▽￣)〜… (≧∇≦)

 

“Natsu!” Anne called after her twin who only continued to walk, not even sparing her a glance, “that’s rude you know,” she lightly scolded as she slipped her hand into Natsume’s.

“……………”

The two continued to walk in silence, their footsteps resounding inside the castle. It was quiet and too early in the morning (almost noon) for them but there is already nothing to do anymore. Their birthday is just three more days from today and everyone is busy preparing for it because it will not be held in the castle but in some other place as per tradition since ten years ago.

She looked at her twin as she remembered how their official 2nd birthday or rather, 20th in mortal years ended when it was held inside the Kuran castle. When Natsume saw the decorations on that day, that the others painstakingly prepared intending to give them a happy surprise after their tragedy, he went on a fit of rage, sending everything in glorious chaos.

Her exquisite face twisted to that of melancholy. She couldn’t blame him then though she felt guilty and apologetic to all who prepared that party for them knowing they only wanted them to be able to celebrate the date of their birth, to congratulate them in formally aging after waiting for it for ten years, to remind them to be happy despite their adversity but it’s really hard to feel any happiness when you’ve just lost one of the most important people in your life.

It will be their birthday in three days’ time but it is their otouchan’s death anniversary in two.

She unconsciously squeezed her brother’s hand at the reminder, as she fought the tears intending to form at the thought. It seems like yesterday basing on the pain they’re feeling. It’s tearing her heart. It’s choking her.

She once heard that time will heal anything but it seems impossible. The agony seems eternal.

He went away that day for an important mission against their terrible grandfather. He said he’ll be away for only a while. He said that he’ll be back, that he can’t possibly miss their important day, and that he even prepared a surprise for them.

_“I’ll be back soon, I promise.”_

She can still remember his last words, the tone of his voice, his smile for assurance, his lilac eyes saying sorry, his soft lips as he kissed them goodbye, his hunting attire, his retreating back, and how the wind slightly ruffled his unique silver hair before he go.

She remembered sulking slightly, knowing her otouchan and his consistent strikes of being late at every gathering or appointments. For all she knew, he might come back by tomorrow evening when their birthday party is almost finished. She was a bit angry then but now, how she wished he’s just been late. Now, she wouldn’t have minded not receiving anything on their birthday or him missing the entire celebration, or even him forgetting about it altogether as long as he comes back again.

Just as long as he comes back.

But he didn’t.

“I miss him too, you know.” She quietly muttered to her twin as they both halted their steps.

Natsume, the exact copy of their father except for their eyes which they inherited from their beloved otouchan, turned to his only sister and looked at her eyes that bravely fought the tears threatening to shed. Her sadness mirrored his own but he’s able to hide it better in his expressions though his actions screamed his bitter sorrow.

“Don’t cry, moron.” He said as he pinched his twin’s cheeks.

It was hard but she still smiled at him, “Ne Natsu, when Ichiji comes, please at least look at him. He’ll be sad if you continue to ignore him.” She continued when he let go of her and she watch as her twin gave her a slight nod then hugged her for a while before they continued on their way to nowhere in particular.

After their daddy’s death, they found it hard to look at their uncle, their otouchan’s twin brother - his exact copy - without crying. The pain of wanting to see his image but knowing that he’s not there though you can clearly see it stabs painfully at them repeatedly. It’s enough to cause madness. She knew that it’s exactly for this reason that their uncle rarely comes to see them; he wanted them to move forward though it’s hard. Every time she sees him, she had to tell herself multiple times that he’s not her ‘otouchan’, that their own silverette parent was already gone.

They knew exactly what to do, they’ve been told to let go of it many times, they knew but their hearts are stubborn and are not easily persuaded. She didn’t want to admit it but deep inside her, there’s a very small hope she kept buried, that someday her otouchan will pass through those doors again, then he will apologize because he was late again, he’ll show that smile which only few has ever had the fortune to see, the smile they get to see as a wonderful privilege of being his children while he cooks whatever they please to make up for his lateness again.

She knew she should stop her daydreams; she’s only hurting herself further but she found that she can’t.

Every time she walks inside the halls and rooms of their castle where his memories are everywhere, she found his silhouette in every corner, his scent in the air, the sound of his laughter behind her, and his presence never leaving them.

Never forgetting.

Never letting go.

 

(≧∇≦) … (〜￣▽￣)〜 ….. *:.. o(≧▽≦)o ..:*…..  (〜￣▽￣)〜… (≧∇≦)

 

The door to the study opened even before he could knock. It revealed the serious pureblood diligently and quietly going over his paper work.

“Kaname?” the blond entered the gloomy study, readying his smile in hopes that it can somehow lighten the dark atmosphere that seems to hung around his friend ever since that day he lost his mate, “We’re here! I have some souvenirs for you! I told you, you should have come with the twins! It was wonderful there!” Ichijou Takuma cheered very brightly, already going over behind the pureblood to draw the curtains to let some light enter the room.

“Welcome back, Takuma.” The brunette quietly greeted, not even looking up from his work.

The blond came up behind him when he noticed an opened letter with a very familiar seal. He took it, “May I?” he asked for permission to which Kaname just nonchalantly waved a hand. He read the contents then sighed, “They still haven’t given up?”

“Apparently not, they kept sending letters to petition my remarrying. The elders say that it’s for the good of the children.” He explained, pausing from writing for a while as if pondering if it’s really betterfor Natsume and Anne to have some attention and care his late spouse used to provide.

When Takuma caught this, he asked, “Kaname, you know it’s not in my place to say, but are you actually considering marrying Sara?” disbelief evident in his voice.

“………. I’m just thinking if the children would be much better off with a mother by their side…” he, of course, knew that the council doesn’t have their best intention at heart and are only forwarding the match for their own greed. He also knew that Sara is nowhere near motherly and caring, but what he’s considering is remarrying in general though his stomach lurch at the very thought of someone taking Zero’s place by his side. He can’t do it…

The blond caught the pain that unconsciously passed through his friend’s eyes, he sighed sadly, “Don’t push yourself, Kaname. I’m sure the children would, first and foremost, be wishing for your happiness and as such, your remarrying without love will only hurt them,” _‘and I’m pretty sure Natsume-kun would go ballistic,’_ he thought but he didn’t voice it. That goes without saying.

“You’re right.” The brunette smiled sadly.

“What are you still doing, anyway?” Takuma bent over to look at his work, “That’s work for next month, Kaname! Why are you doing it in advance? You should be preparing for the twin’s birthday, it’s their formal 3rd birthday you know, we must have a blast!” he insisted. He even made sure that the council will not send any more work for Kaname to make sure he’ll enjoy it with his children.

“I’m almost finished…” the brunette said impassively, then sighed, “and while we’re on that subject, can you suggest any place where we can hold the celebration?”

“What? You still haven’t decided that? It’s only about three days!” the blond asked, clearly exasperated. He cannot believe that Kaname could be so unprepared considering it’s his beloved children’s birthday.

“… I’ve been busy…” was the pureblood’s only answer.

Takuma only looked at him. His eyes turning downcast as he inwardly sighed, not even his cheerfulness could provide any positive effects to his dismal friend. Kaname has always been busy especially when _this time_ of the year comes. He looked at his friend, he’s wearing black again, it’s all he’s ever worn since that day.

As if he never stopped mourning.

He took a deep breath before smiling again, valiantly trying to at least deliver some happiness in his king’s melancholic world. “How about here?” he began suggesting.

“No, I already asked the children but Natsume is really adamant in never celebrating here again.” He supplied quietly.

“Oh, I see.” He stopped to think about where they could celebrate their prince and princess’ birthday when Kaname willed the door to open again to reveal many of their friends who have already arrived just in time to help for the occasion.

“Hello, nii-sama!” Yuki immediately went to greet Kaname and bent down to kiss her brother’s cheek. “I met the others! They’ve just arrived as well.”

“How have you been Kaname-sama?” each of the noble vampires greeted their king. They all came together to provide assistance to prepare for the party, knowing that their leader might not be able to do it by himself.

His cousin, Shiki with his wife Rima came in, followed by Ruka with her husband Kain, their cousin Aido with his husband, Ichiru, and their child, Fuji, all came inside and filled his earlier silent study.

Kaname lifted his head from his work to look at them. He only lingered on his brother-in-law for a bit to give him a slight nod for a greeting, “Thank you all for coming.” If there was pain in seeing the same visage he missed terribly, he did not show it.

“Don’t worry about it, Kaname-sama. Now, where should we send all the arrangements to be set up on time?” Ruka asked, being the one with the most able taste in preparing things for such occasions, she’ll be the overall in charge of the preparation.

“Ah, regarding that, maybe you have a suggestion? Kaname has been quite busy,” Ichijou answered the question with a look in his eyes that everyone understood.

“Err, is that so?” Ruka managed to hide her unease. “Let’s see…”

The entire study then fell into a thoughtful silence as they contemplated where they could hold the event. Each of them offered their ancestral homes when a little voice that came from a boisterous kid, who’s the exact copy of his father but with silver hair and lilac eyes, resounded in the room, “Ah uncle, if you want maybe we can go to the old forgotten castle of the Aido’s!” he excitedly suggested.

“What castle are you talking about, Fuu?” Hanabusa, the new head of the Aido household, asked his only son. His electrifying aquamarine orbs were trained on his troublemaking devil with warning.

“You don’t know about it papa because it was only recorded in one of the journal of one of our ancestors,” the child proceeded with caution. It’s important that he can persuade them to take his suggestion since he’s been dying to solve the mystery surrounding that forest, “there was an abandoned castle owned by the Aidos in this area,” he pointed in a map he took out from his backpack, “it’s in a secluded area, it’s still in good condition, there’s only a little cleaning needed (‘if you have a hundred hands,’ he inwardly thought but they’re not supposed to know that.), and a new scenery! It will be perfect.”

“And how did you know all that?” Hanabusa asked the little silverette, staring intently as he saw him stiffen with a sweat escaping from him, “Fuu?”

“I just… checked it… a bit…” Fuu honestly answered albeit haltingly as he turned away to swiftly hide behind the chair his daddy Ichiru is sitting at.

“Fuu! Did you teleport again somewhere in secret?!” the blond immediately stood from his chair and was about to box his son’s ear when he spoke again.

“Only for a minute! I swear, papa! Only to check if what the journal was saying is true!” the little silverette replied in a hurry, already readying to escape from his father’s hands, “And anyway, Natsu-nii said he wanted to see it when I told him over the phone!” he added but more to convince them.

“Natsume really said that?” Kaname intervened which effectively broke the father and son’s little argument.

“Yes, uncle! He said that he has rarely seen a mountain from up close and he wanted to explore one someday!” Fuu supplied enticingly.

Kaname was thoughtful for a moment. He has rarely seen his son express any interest towards anything since _that day_. He knew he’s not one to talk but he wish that Natsu would at least smile again. The same indifferent expression never left his son’s face and so he wants to grant everything that might be able to make his children happy.

“Kaname-sama,” Hanabusa started, a bit worried. He knew his son, he must have an ulterior motive to be suggesting that place but before he could refute, his king has already consented.

“Then Hanabusa, is it alright with you if we use your property to hold the event?” the pureblood asked him.

Fuu had to fight the urge to dance in glee because of his victory. He’ll just tell his cousins later on so they can cover up for him. As always.

“Of course, Kaname-sama, but will it be good? We haven’t inspected the place yet and we’ll still need to clean the place and such. What if a problem arises?” the blond nervously and worriedly voiced.

“There’s no need to worry. There has been no place set yet but everyone has been preparing all the necessary things for it. We’ll deal with whatever problems may be accordingly once and if any will happen. We’re ready to leave at any time. We can already leave later in the evening to allot us more time for the arrangements.” He then stood up, “Well, maybe we should leave already, the children must be already bored anyway. Please see to the preparation, I just need to go to some place for a moment,” he continued, already at the door.

“Of course, Kaname-sama,” the nobles answered, already knowing where he’ll go. Once the pureblood was gone, they all stayed quiet only for a while before sighs escaped from all of the adults making Fuu’s inner victory dance stop.

“It’s been ten years already, huh?” Yuki muttered to herself, not knowing that the pureblood just outside the door still heard it.

Kaname quietly stood outside the door for a minute before proceeding outdoors to go to the garden.

 _‘Ten years already?’_ for him and his children, it’s a surprise that it’s _only_ been ten years as it felt like a century already basing on how slow the agonizing and wretched days has gone by yet the pain feels like it’s only been there yesterday.

That day, everything stopped for him. Time stood still and he was left to float in the void that his mate’s disappearance created. He’s always wondering why the bond didn’t just take him as well, that would have been much easier, rather than to walk this empty life without his ultimate happiness by his side.

He’s already outside, walking even under the proud sun. It’s really too early for a vampire like him and he should be resting soundly but sleep also avoids him and he feels like he’ll go insane if he stayed anymore in that large bedroom he used to share with his husband.

He looked up to find the sun shining so brightly, not feeling the burn he should be having being a creature of the night because of the gift of his lover’s blood in his body. The power within the most intoxicating blood he used to taste gave him the ability to do what he dreamt of, to walk under the light of the day but it all seem so meaningless now. Without Zero, he has no use for the ability. He’d rather stay in the shadows with Zero by his side rather than under the light without his hunter. It’s so pointless.

He walked slowly and soundlessly towards the garden, to his lover’s rose garden. It’s a gift he gave Zero in the earlier part of their marriage as he saw exhaustion on his face at the attention he received for being part of the royal family. He long knew Zero wanted a peaceful and ordinary life but he sacrificed it all to be with him that’s why he gave him a private place where no one else but he and their children are allowed to enter.

He opened the low decorative iron gates and entered the pergola which led to his garden to go to his tomb. Of course, unlike purebloods like him, normal vampires turn to ashes once they died and so he couldn’t even bury the remains of his beloved. Using the Kuran’s royal crypt was useless so instead, they just erected a tomb as a memorial for him; a Celtic cross bearing his name. A symbol of Kaname’s undying love.

At first, he refused to have it made. He couldn’t because it would seem like he’s acknowledging that he’s really dead, but after seeing his children’s lost look, very much like his own, he decided that it would help their stability somewhat.This became a place where they could always go whenever the loneliness felt too unbearable to handle; at least, there was somewhere for them to gothough it did very little for him…

The pain is still present, it never went away. He just learned to bear with it.

It was still the same as that day when he felt their bond break and die, signaling the end of his mate’s life. He felt cold and hollow. He was breathless. Fear gripped him as dark suppositions crept and treacherously snaked inside him. Suddenly, everything went dark. He might have turned mad at that moment, almost killing Kaito, who later reported what happened simultaneously confirming his fears and killing his hope.

He remembered running around the castle, blind to everything but his misery, searching for that familiar figure that he was so used to seeing. He looked for his easy movements in the kitchen, his solemn expression as he read by the window of the library or peaceful slumber on the couch by the chimney in the drawing room. He opened every room and door but he found none of it. He strained his ears but heard not his footsteps in the hallways. It was empty. He was gone.

And he was left without him.

He stopped his steps at the memory.

How can it be that he was gone?

How can it be that he won’t come back?

_“Kaname,”_

He quickly turned around at the sound though he knew he’ll regret it. It’s only the sound of a distant memory, and sure enough, he turned to find an empty space.

He swallowed. It’s extremely cruel, the way the fates taunt him with his memories.

It’s maddening.

How can he even forget? How can he even move forward?

When every detail, every movement, and expression are so vivid that he could almost feel and touch it.

He could still remember it all so clearly. How those soft silver tresses would sway against his pale white skin, the smirk he’ll always have whenever he sees his irritation, his rare laughter and smiles that are so dear to him, his peaceful expression as he slept, a blush in his chagrined face when embarrassed, the mesmerizing look in his eyes when he’s deep in thought, his comforting scent, the tender note in his voice when he calls his name, the feel and warmth of his soft skin against his never left him.

Memories he treasures,

And kills him inside every single day.

And every time he tries to reach out for it only to feel the cold air in his empty grip, his heart would sink even lower than before.

It’s unbearable.

It’s cruel.

Why?

Why didn’t the world stop spinning together with his last breath?

Why?

Why is it that even under the vast blue sky is he nowhere to be found?

Why?

Why is it that he’s still breathing though his heart died?

Why?

“Why didn’t you take me with you?” He unconsciously uttered.

It took him a while to continue, not finding the energy to even take another step from where he is but he must. He’ll be away for a while so he must visit the garden before he go to try and get all the comfort he could, and so with one heavy step after another, he reached the garden and he was greeted by the sight of the anchors and the only remaining reason for his continued breaths.

“Ah, chichihue, you’re here as well.” his little angel greeted him, with brave everlasting lights she’s trying hard to keep inside her beautiful lilac eyes. They’re the only memento his mate has left him.

Natsume and Anne are both sitting beside the huge cross, arranging the flowers inside the little vases at either sides. His son carefully dusted the grave. It’s the only cleaning he’s ever bothered doing.

“And so are the both of you.” He gave her a smile, “but you should ready yourselves now. We’ll be off to your uncle’s castle. There are lots to be done. Hurry now, we’ll leave in a few hours.”

“Eh? That’s fast.” Anne said, a bit down. She didn’t want to leave the castle no matter how painful it is, fearing that she’ll forget her daddy’s memories. She only consented having the celebration elsewhere for her brother’s sanity. She sighed.

“Don’t look like that, we’ll be back after a few days as always. It will be good for us to have a change of surrounding once in a while,” Kaname said, trying to convince his children though he didn’t feel like it himself, “Run along now.”

Anne nodded before turning back to the grave, “We’ll be back otouchan! I’ll bring some souvenirs if I can!” before turning to her twin and taking each other’s hand to go back to the castle.

Kaname watched his children go. He’s grateful for their presence. He knew that without them, he would have long given up in his life or would have long submitted to insanity. Not even his beloved sister could have prevented it. He heard only their cries and pleas that day, when he was about to take his own life.

As he sat down on the floor, with scattered pieces of destroyed furniture and broken glasses littered on the floor, with his scythe already in place to decapitate his own head, he heard their small, desperate voices and when he opened his eyes, he saw their scared lilac eyes, their trembling little hands clutching his tattered and bloody clothes, their tears that soaked their elegant attires they were fitting for their party. He watched his only remaining treasures begged not to be left behind.

He woke up then, as he hugged their trembling bodies, cursing himself as he realized that he just celebrated their births by attempting to commit suicide. He can’t believe he has forgotten about them as he was trapped in spiteful malice and sorrow.

It was tragic.

He couldn’t do it. For sure then, Zero will not forgive him. If he leaves them now, Zero will not welcome him.

And he’ll not forgive himself.

They’re his only reason for continuing. They’re the only love he has left. They’re his treasures, his and Zero’s. That’s why he still continued to walk even as he stumbles, even when pain keeps on drowning him to bring him back exactly where he started. Still, he endured one miserable day after another, only because of them, his and his lover’s most precious fortune.

As he looked at the stone which stood on the ground not containing even a speck of ash from his lover, holding nothing but his name and memories, he let nostalgia wash him even when he knew he’ll be lonelier afterwards, still, his memories are one of the limited happiness he could have.

“I’m really hopeless, Zero. You must be laughing at me or perhaps, you’re mocking me right now,” he chuckled, feeling more hollowed than ever, “You know, I hate you. Why were you so stubborn then? I hate you for doing this to me. You’re really cruel.”

_“I’ll be back soon, I promise.”_

“Liar,” He moved forward to touch the smooth surface of the stone, remembering his last promise, agony in his voice, “why didn’t you come back?” he added in a whisper.

The question was only answered by the howl of the wind that ruffled his dark brown hair, making the trail where a tear had passed on his creamy white skin feel even colder than before.

 

(≧∇≦) … (〜￣▽￣)〜 ….. *:.. o(≧▽≦)o ..:*…..  (〜￣▽￣)〜… (≧∇≦)

 

_“Gin-san.”_

The voice of a monk successfully managed to catch the attention of the young man walking by as if searching for something. His silver hair, wet from the spring rain, clung to his pale white skin.

“What are you doing out in the rain? You might get sick.” The kind, middle-aged monk called out.

“I’m alright, Atsuya-dono. I’m just looking for Kohaku and Akira.” Gin answered. He just finished his duties in the kitchen when he noticed that his two troublemakers were nowhere to be found.

“Oh my, I hope they didn’t go outside the barrier. They might have trouble getting back,” Atsuya’s worried face turned towards the darkened sky.

“I might go out then. I’ve been searching for them for about an hour but I can’t sense them anywhere. They might have gone outside.” Gin said as he tried not to let the irritation he’s been feeling because of those two devils show in his voice or expression.

“I understand, but come back as soon as you can. It can be dangerous outside.” Though when he studied the man’s ageless face, he added, “Do you really wish to leave, Gin-san?”

The silverette’s conflicted lilac orbs met the older man’s understanding black ones. “I think it’s better for us to go,” he started as he gazed away. He’s been thinking about it for a while already even before Motoharu-dono’s death.

“Did anyone here wished or asked you to do so?” Atsuya’s serious voice made him nervously look up.

“No! Believe me, Atsuya-dono. No one is trying to chase us away. I just think it’s better for us to finally step to find out more about our past.” He said sincerely, it’s true, at least technically. No one is openly hostile to the three of them but he can see weariness and sometimes fear in some of the monks’ eyes and he didn’t want to see those anymore. He knew of their kindness, he’s been taking advantage of it for the past ten years since he came here after all, but every circumstance regarding him and his children are pushing him to finally face whatever his mysterious past may be.

The monk left his shelter from the rain to walk towards the silverette and gently took his hand, “Gin-san, if that is what you truly wish, I will not hinder you. But remember that you’ll always find sanctity in this temple. We’ll always welcome you back if ever you change your mind,”

“Thank you Atsuya-dono. You’ve treated me very well when I have none. I think of you as my second father like Motoharu-dono.” He bowed to show respect, “Thank you for your kindness for all these years.”

He smiled at the young man, “And I for yours and the children’s kindness as well. I’ll pray that you’ll find your answers and with that, your happiness.” He reached out for the young man’s face, still the exact same face as that fateful day about ten years ago, not a day added to it.

He could still remember it like it was yesterday. There was a great clamor when their head priest, the late Motoharu-dono, brought back a stranger in tattered and bloody clothes from one of his journeys in the outside world. It was raining hard then like it is right now.

Everyone hurriedly brought all the medicine and bandages they had and found with great surprise that he had no wounds left on his smooth, pale white body. This certainly sent many questions but none was answered even when the stranger woke up as he didn’t even remember his own name.

_“Motoharu-dono, who is he? Where did you find him?”_

_“I found him dead on my way back to the temple, quite far from here.” Motoharu’s lavender eyes were trained on the sleeping stranger._

_“You mean you found him dying?” Atsuya corrected him._

_“No, I found him dead by the river.” This notion send all the elder monks’ heads to turn back to their head priest, ascertaining if it’s one of his odd jokes for they knew he is quite eccentric._

_“What are you saying Motoharu-dono? Didn’t he just woke up moment’s ago?” Atsuya’s uneasy gaze tried to catch his lilac eyes._

_“That’s exactly why I brought him with me. I believe he’s one of those ‘creatures’,” everyone but him flinch and moved away from the stranger._

_“Motoharu-dono! Then why did you bring him here! We should kill him immediately!” exclaimed one of the elder monks._

_“He’s dangerous then!” said another one._

_“But isn’t it a waste to let someone so handsome die?” Motoharu chuckled._

_“Motoharu-dono!” exclamations of exasperation filled the room._

_“And I feel there’s something different about him and can you not feel that?” Motoharu calmly said in the face of opposition. He looked kindly at the stranger who bore the same unique features as him, with pale white skin, silver hair (though he shaved his), and even the violet or rather, lilac eyes they saw when he woke up. He felt they could be related at some point. He thought he was the last one bearing this characteristic so he was happy to have found him, and most importantly, “can you not feel the life inside him?”_

_“Life? Inside him? Are you implying he’s pregnant?” asked another one of the elders._

_“Abomination!” said the other._

_“It’s a monster!” a terrified exclamation from another._

_There was a loud bang of Motoharu’s staff that silenced everyone’s protests. Atsuya who was left in shocked silence was jarred out of his thoughts at the sound, “Am I really hearing this from you, brothers?” Motoharu asked, with a bit of rare anger in his voice, “Are we not protectors of all innocent lives? We might not know who this man is nor how it even came to be that there should be life within him but nonetheless, we should be protecting all the young innocent lights. They have yet to commit any sins and they shall not carry the sins of their kind should they really be the same creatures that hunted us in the past. This man is not even proven guilty of any heinous crimes just yet so how could you scorn him so?”_

_The elders all turned away in shame at his words. What he said were all true but fear is the best way to bring out hate against another being, no matter how blameless. They have watched many times as their comrades fell prey to those sharp fangs that consumes life. Isn’t it why they’re hidden inside Motoharu’s barrier? It’s only their head priest who can stand against those creatures as it’s only he who holds power in his veins._

_Though it made sense and no one can stand against Motoharu’s words, still, many of the monks became weary of the stranger because of his oddity._

_He was called Gin simply because of his hair color and has ever since been under the Head Priest’s protection._

_Though after a while, he was able to gain their trust. He was recognized as a good kid that works wonders in the kitchen. He’s hardworking, quiet and polite._

_And he’s never bitten anyone. Not in their knowledge anyway, because only Atsuya knew that ever since Motoharu found Gin in cold sweat because of hunger for blood which the he valiantly kept hidden from everyone, the head priest has been offering his own blood to Gin who initially refused but because of the persistent priest’s insistence, he wasn’t able to resist and drank from his wrist whenever he can’t take the hunger anymore._

_But still the monks became conflicted because of his abnormal pregnancy.  It’s not enough that he himself panicked when he was told about it when he finally noticed the bump forming in his low abdomen and the weird sensations he’s been having._

_He’s really a wonder and so are his children. Many of the monks became good friends with Gin. They run around flustered when the time for birth has come. It was a funny sight, when the normally solemn and calm monks panicked as they heard the screams of agony from the normally silent Gin and they celebrated to have found two beautiful young boys were born. They’re happy but no one was as blissful as the head priest who treated them like his own grandchildren._

_The temple became lively at their arrival and even Gin’s hunger decreased until he was able to hold his thirst for about a month instead of every other day._

_It was peaceful and cheerful._

_Those were the happy days they’ve spent._

And years passed just like that, Motoharu became older and older until time has claimed him while Gin and even the children seemingly stopped aging and as the years of unchanged appearance became too obvious, many monks’ fears have been reawakened. Atsuya smiled sadly.

Time has passed by quickly for them and perhaps, it’s time to let go. He looked again at Gin’s lilac eyes, as if looking at the esteemed Motoharu’s orbs. They’re really alike and maybe, he’s been right in claiming there might have been a family relation between him and this stranger but whatever may be, Atsuya was glad for their coming as he knew that his most respected mentor died with happiness and contentment. Nothing could be a better gift than that.

“Thank you,” Atsuya said sincerely, “for coming here and blessing us with so much happiness, Gin-san.”

“Atsuya-dono,” Gin could only stare as he watch memories flashed through the dark orbs of the new head priest, “that’s my line.” he smiled at his second father.

 

(≧∇≦) … (〜￣▽￣)〜 ….. *:.. o(≧▽≦)o ..:*…..  (〜￣▽￣)〜… (≧∇≦)

 

He continued his search for the two little missing rascals. He trekked the forest, thinking they might have come near the border where the barrier is. He stopped as he looked at the darkened sky and the falling rain. So it’s already been ten years, he didn’t know if it has been fast or slow as he felt himself trapped in an unmoving time. He sighed.

He was of course informed that he may be what they called _vampires_ ; they’re creatures of darkness that feed on blood for survival. He shivered. There was an intense disgust he felt when Motoharu told him and he hated himself especially when he needed to feed on his savior though it decreased a lot when the twins were born which gave him great relief but wasn’t able to give him satisfaction.

He looked at the muddy road caused by the continued pour of the rain as he remembered the hollow pain he had felt inside him. It clawed him that sometimes he found himself panting, trying to catch his breath even when he’s not doing anything.

There were nights when he would wake from a nightmare, drenched in sweat. Sometimes feeling fear but sometimes, melancholic sadness and more than the fright, he found that the bitter sorrow shakes him more.

What is it?

Sometimes he felt like someone is reaching out for him. Like someone continuously calling out to him at the other end of a broken bridge.

Who is it?

He would sometimes hear a voice telling him things he knew made him happy but he can’t hear it clearly.

When was it?

He looked at his hand and he stared at the plain red ring around his left hand’s pinky. It was an incredibly strange ring, one that seems to stick around his skin. It never received any damage, not even scratches even after the hard labor he’s been doing every day. There were times when he would only look at it for hours, feeling he might be able to remember what he had lost that day but he would end up slumped at the end as nothing was still revealed but still, he would sometime fancy that he could almost remember familiar caresses, or a rich voice that seek him or a scent that once enveloped him.

He knew he lost something important but how precious was it?

He took out his necklace under the folds of his soaked clothes to look at the ring acting as the pendant. It was his ring which he removed when he noticed that scratches were forming, unlike the simple red one, because of his work. He wore it around his left ring finger. A wedding band.

This always worried him. Did he leave someone important behind?

He was told that he was found dead alone by the river. It seems like he was stabbed in the chest and then fell from a high place based on the blood in his tattered clothes.

Was he abandoned then? Or was he alone in the first place? What was he doing there anyway? What was he fighting? Did they search for him? Did anyone mourn for him?

He would always feel a painful squeeze inside his chest at these thoughts. Sometimes, he could almost confidently say he’s been dearly loved but then doubt would fill his being.

He groaned as he close his eyes.

What happened to him? Who is he?

He looked at the inner side the wedding band where words were engraved:

_~ To my other half ~ Kaname and Zero ~_

“Kaname… Zero…” he muttered. He only found the engravings two months after he was found. He knew that one of the names could be his but he can’t remember. He’s also a bit disgruntled at the fact that both names sound masculine.

“……………….” Was he gay? But he didn’t feel anything even after ten years in the company of men. He shook his head.

Well, he also had the bizarre experience of giving birth so he’ll be stupid to think it was caused by a woman. He sighed again.

He wanted to find out about his past. The only thing that stopped him from leaving early was his fear and doubts, as well as the sadness he would always see in Motoharu-dono’s eyes every time he would hint the idea of leaving. Motoharu-dono never would have stopped him, he knew that but as he can’t bear to see his benefactor and savior’s sadness, he stayed. He could still remember his last words before he passed away just about three weeks ago.

_“Come here Gin, let me look at you.” Motoharu’s voice was raspy and weak, only a shadow of his old cheerful and lively tone._

_“Motoharu-dono,” he said as he gently hold onto his wrinkled hand. Why didn’t he notice how old his second father has been? Has it been that long already?_

_“Gin, I want to thank you for staying with this old man even when I know that your past wanted to claim you. I was happy that you and the children came and stayed,” He said as his lilac eyes, now almost white because of old age, reflected nostalgia, “giving me the child and grandchildren I’ve always been dreaming of,” he continued as memories of the past years flashed before his eyes, “but now, as I go, you’ll also be free.”_

_“Motoharu-dono, I-,” Gin began though he didn’t know what to say._

_“I knew you were holding back because of me. I knew that you feel indebted because I saved your life that day,” the old man cut him off, “but what you didn’t know was you saved mine instead.” His kind, blissful smile burned tears in the young man’s eyes, “I’m sorry. I took advantage of it but I was really happy. Now, you’ll be free to chase your past, and I hope that this time, you’ll find your happiness as well. Take care of my grandchildren,” his raspy chuckles echo inside the quiet room. He then turned towards the two swollen-eyed children of nine though still look (and think) like three years olds, “Akira, Kohaku, do not cry. Grandfather will just finally rest but I’ll always be watching over you, wherever you may be. Always remember that you two are grandfather’s treasure and pride. Is that clear?” the two bawling children nodded, unable to say anything as tears kept on falling._

_“Grandfather!!” the two kept on repeating as they hugged his body, which shrunk considerably because of age, fearing the time when his last breath comes._

_And before the first light of the next day came, Motoharu-dono left the world. A smile playing on his lips._

They mourned the entire time and now, his other father, Atsuya-dono was appointed as the new head priest. Motoharu-dono’s barrier was still present. He said it will not vanish even when he died, that it has something to do with his power, the power in his blood that all their family members had which was developed because they’re trying to escape the vile creatures that hunted them in the past.

He looked down at his wrist that was adorned by a bracelet made of wooden beads. It’s a protection charm that would hide his aura and scent, a gift from his savior before passing away. Akira and Kohaku received each as well; he said it’s a precaution for when they stepped outside the barrier that protected the temple.

“Motoharu-dono…” he whispered with gratitude.

He looked up in the sky again, the rain is almost over but it’s already getting darker. He must find his children fast before night completely comes.

“Kohaku! Akira!” he shouted their names, with Motoharu’s bracelet, it’s now very hard for even him to sense their normally very obvious presence.

Later, he found them playing, mud covering them from head to toe. An imaginary vein from his head popped out at the sight of his dirty children.

He dragged them both by the collars of their kimono, lecturing them as they went even during the baths.

“What did I tell you about playing in the mud? Did you know how hard it is to wash your clothes?” he ranted as he scrub them clean, “Where were you anyway?”

The children were silent but answered after a while, “We’re hiding from you, otouchan…” Kohaku suddenly said.

“What?” Gin was surprised.

“Otouchan, you’re planning to leave right?” Akira turned to face him, large burgundy eyes stared up at him, eyes he felt like he knew so well, “Are we going to leave grandfather?”

Gin was silent for a while before answering, “Akira, Kohaku, do you still remember what Motoharu-dono told you two?”

Both of them stared at each other before answering, “He’ll be watching over us no matter where we go…”

“That’s right. Otouchan needs to find something but I cannot leave you two here, or would you rather I leave alone?”

“No!” Kohaku immediately refused, tackling the silverette.

“I want to be with otouchan!” Akira exclaimed as he also hugged his father.

The silverette smiled as he embraced the small bodies clinging to him, “Me too, I want you two to come with me. We can always come back here if you miss it.” Gin softly said, persuading his children. He cannot be without them.

When the two finally nodded, they finished their bath then prepared their things. Slightly anticipating whatever mystery is outside Motoharu’s barrier.

 

(≧∇≦) … (〜￣▽￣)〜 ….. *:.. o(≧▽≦)o ..:*…..  (〜￣▽￣)〜… (≧∇≦)

 

They watched in silence as rain drops continued to crash against the car’s glassed windows. They sat comfortably inside the limousine and currently on the way to their uncle Aido’s old forgotten castle.

They were discreetly informed that they’ll be told the reason later on by their lively cousin, Fuu, whose genius always seems to cause some sort of mishap or accident.

“How long will the travel be, chichihue?” Natsume looked up to ask his Father, to whom he’s currently leaning while his sister slept, leaning on their father’s other side.

“I believe it will take about two more hours. Sleep Natsu, so you may have some energy to explore that old castle. Fuu told me you wanted to explore the mountain too, right?” Kaname said, his arms are around his children to comfort them as much as he could.

“Ah, uhm.” was Natsume’s only answer. _Where did chichihue get that?_ He sighed, no doubt, it’s from his cousin. What is he planning this time?

It’s already mid-afternoon when they reached their destination. The heavy rain was reduced to mere drizzles.

When the occupants of the black cars emerged from their ride, they stood still in stun silence as they looked up at the castle.

It was like the domain of an evil wizard.

The perfect setting for your worst nightmare.

The adults were silent for a while. Ruka, the event organizer almost fainted at the horrendous sight of the venue which would have suited a Halloween party instead with vines and moss covering the dark grey stone walls, withered plants with dried leaves littering the whole yard, and its eerie atmosphere that hung in the air.

Not a sign of life in the vicinity.

Hanabusa Aido was frozen for a while, Ichiru still managed to cover his face with his hand, Yuki stood frightened behind her mate while Takuma had a frozen look, a cross between laughter at the disaster and trepidation at an impending gloom, Kain was supporting his wife who’s white with exasperation and disbelief. Only Shiki, Rima, Seiren, Kaname, and Natsume looked at it with indifference. Anne and Fuu are ecstatic.

“FUU!!!!!” Hanabusa finally exploded when he recovered, breaking the heavy silence. He turned around, his face red with embarrassment and mortification, to find his son who very quickly disappeared, leaving only his silhouette behind.

“Ah, maa, maa, calm down Hanabusa-kun.” Takuma attempted to calm down the furious blond, a sweat escaping from him.

“Hana, where’s my cute little nephew?” Ruka inquired in a dead tone that made her husband silently pray for his nephew’s well-being, “let me give him a nice pinch and teach him the difference between _‘good condition and little cleaning’_ and major renovation.” There was something in her voice that says she just snapped completely.

“Do you think I will not do that?!” the blond cried in shame, almost in tears because of humiliation. He’s almost ready to ground his son for half of his life.

A giggle from their princess stopped their hunt for the little devil who suggested the venue, “Now, now uncle, there’s no need for such vehemence. I personally love it!” Anne said excitedly. She loves exploring old castles and this one reeks of adventure and secrets, “Natsu too, right?” as she turned to her twin who just nodded to support her. ( _‘At least, it might not be that boring. This way, it’s much more exciting.’_ was the little boy’s thought.)

Kaname smiled as he watched the excitement in his little girl’s eyes, “Then it should be fine. We’ll hold a private party on their birthday and another one a week after for the nobles so we still have more time. Natsu and Anne don’t seem to mind it, so it ought to be fine.” He offered, pacifying the blond.

“Kaname-sama, I’m terribly sorry regarding this,” Hanabusa apologized, still worrying.

“There’s no need for an apology. We’re the ones intruding. Thank you for having us,”

“Well, shall we go inside?” Takuma suggested, his earlier unease now gone at his friend’s easy acceptance of their horrific dwelling, though his wife is still slightly trembling.

“Darling, there might be some ghost inside. What do I do? I need to go to the comfort room. What if there are dolls in there?” Yuki whispered, near tears already.

“Don’t worry, we’ll live. It’s only for a week or two. It might become better under the light you know.” He tried to convince her though he really doubted that there’s going to be much improvement at how it looks after the rain and under the sun.

They proceeded to enter the old castle. Kaname willed the lock off then opened the door which sent loud creaking sound to echo. It was completely dark inside and it really did resemble the evil antagonist’s lair with all the cobwebs they could see. It looked like it has been abandoned for centuries based on the thick dust-turned-sand and grime that blanketed the whole place.

The maids and helpers that arrived shortly after them all stood in shocked silence at the sight of the castle. The nobles fancy that some even wanted to cry at the state of the place they needed to clean.

The men immediately went to the basement to see if there’s any generator present and Ruka was ecstatic that they found one and was able to make it work. Soon, the old castle was illuminated, which greatly relieved the frightened Yuki, and they found that the inside was not as bad as the outside’s condition.

Clearly, the previous occupants were able to leave properly as every furniture was covered in white cloths which protected expensive furniture that are still very much usable and even more beautiful as time made them more precious. Aido was mentally thanking his ancestors for their great taste and so was Ruka who found their predicament not as bad as before as the interior proved to be in good condition.

“See? I told them it’s still in good condition,” Fuu finally appeared between his cousins, “they just don’t trust me.”

“Just say you really didn’t know. Why else would you hide if you really believed it to be better inside? You’re lucky this time, you were about to be eaten by Hana-jiji and Ruka-bachan.” Anne said, making her cousin swallow (‘ _bingo_!’), as they stayed away from the adults who were at once set in cleaning the entire place.

“Did you want to come here so badly?” Natsu spoke this time as he turned to the frozen silverette, “You even used my name. Who said I wanted to explore mountains? Are you stupid?” he added as he pulled his cousin’s silver hair.

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop it, Natsu-nii!” Fuu whined, his cousin seem to always like to pull his hair like that, not that it really hurts but it stings if continued so he better stop him already.

“So why did you want to come here?” Anne repeated the question.

“Oh yeah, it’s because of the odd entry of our ancestors that used to live here,” Fuu said, turning serious, forgetting Natsume who’s still pulling his hair down, “they were saying something about searching for the legendary Suzaku blood.”

“Eh? Otouchan’s ancestors?” this stopped Natsume from mildly bullying his cousin, his attention caught by the story regarding their otouchan’s powerful blood.

“That right! The Aido family was tracking down the mortal descendants from the Suzaku family. They said that they might have hidden themselves deep into the forest mountain that’s why they built a castle here, they’re intending to catch them.”

“Your family is horrible.” Natsu commented in a deadpan manner.

“Hey, it’s not my family, it’s our ancestors. Ancestors!” Fuu defended indignantly.

“Alright, so what happened?” Anne continued to ask, interested with the outcome of the story.

“Well, they never found one that’s why they left this castle, centuries ago. Though they strongly believed that the Suzaku’s are hiding somewhere in the forest. You know that our blood, because of evolution and power, learned how to naturally hide our scents and auras as to not be detected? I’m thinking that maybe one was able to create a physical barrier that allowed them to conceal not only their scents and auras but their hiding place as well!” Fuu eyes lit up in anticipation as he laid out his theory, “Just think, we might be able to see other Suzakus like us!”

“Ah, but they might not be that happy to see you. You’re also a vampire. You know, the creatures that hunted and killed them.” Natsu said with a sarcastic smirk, finding enjoyment in bullying his cousin.

“Natsu-nii, please don’t crush my dreams like that,” Fuu said, a bit sulkily.

“But why did you have to drag everyone here? You know, it just caused you your ears and perhaps, half of your life in prison.” Anne asked a bit worriedly. She knew her cousin can teleport and he use to sneak out all the time.

“Papa had me under surveillance 24 hours so I can’t be gone for more than a minute, when I pretend to be in the bathroom. If I’m caught to be sneaking out again, he’ll take away my instruments for experiments and research funds!” Fuu cried, a bit pitifully. He sighed. He can’t blame his father though. He’s not ignorant of the threats and kidnapping attempts made because of him being a hybrid (a great mix of vampire, human, hunter with the power of ancient mortal blood which is known to grant great powers which the vampires coveted.), though, his cousins being pureblood hybrids, are in much more danger but they’re far more powerful than him so he’s not that worried (plus, his pureblood uncle will always protect them anyway.).

“Ah, is that so? Well, isn’t it because you’re also prone to accidentally burning down your mansions because of your experiments,” Natsu teased though he knew the real reason.

“Ah, that’s right. Isn’t it the 4th time?” Anne joined in, wanting to lighten their cousin’s mood.

“And just this year too,” Natsu continued.

“And it just the start of April.” Anne said with pity in her eyes.

“That means, you’re endangering your mansion at least once every month.” Natsu and Anne shook his head with a ‘oh-your-so-hopeless’ sighs. “No wonder uncle watches over you very closely.” He added, “You’re a threat to the fortune.”

“Hey, that’s not true! I’ve improved a lot you know!” Fuu cried indignantly.

Anne laughed and patted his head to console him, “Now, now, dear cousin, of course we know you’re improving greatly. So what will your plans be for your search?”

“Well, I’ll research the area first for any sign of civilization!” Fuu answered with great determination, already forgetting his past failures, “You should come with me. Let’s explore!”

“Do it yourself Bakafuu, we’re going to be busy to prepare for the day after tomorrow.” The dark haired child said, turning a bit serious, “just count yourself lucky that the adults will be too busy to notice you so do your best.” Then added, “Just don’t cause a forest fire.”

Anne smiled at this and Fuu was preparing to retaliate when Ichiru came in to join the children.

“Fuu,” he called out to his son, “your father is looking for you.” He said as he kneeled to be on the same level as the small kids, “you’re in deep trouble this time.”

“What,” Fuu pouted, “but everything turned out fine. Anne-nee and Natsu-nii likes the place.”

“Do they really?” the older silverette asked. He knew that the twins only covers up for his son most of the time and so was really worried that they might not really like the place and are only doing it so that his son will not get in trouble, “Are you really alright with this place, Anne-chan, Natsu-kun?” he turned to his niece and nephew.

“Yes Ichiji. I think it’s really exciting.” Anne answered as she smiled, trying to reassure of his uncle of their feelings and a quiet way of saying that they’re happy to see him.

“Don’t worry about it, Ichiji, we’re not pushing ourselves. I think it’s really interesting, this place.” Natsume offered as he also gave a small smile to assure his uncle.

Ichiru was surprise when both of the twins turned to him, seeing _himself_ reflected in their lilac eyes. It made him happy. He knew it must still be painful for them but at least now, they’re willing to face him. He smiled at his brother’s children, “Thank you. I hope that you’ll like your stay here then.” Then he turned to his son again, “But your father would still want to speak with you and you need to help move your things in your room. All of the maids are busy cleaning this place.” He turned to the dark haired twins, “Your room is all set by the way and Kaname-nii is looking for the both of you. I’ll take this rascal first,” he said as he patted the twins’ head before taking his son’s hand to lead him to their temporary quarters.

Natsu watched the two silverettes as they go, staring at their silver hair as it danced a bit as they go before turning to the window which reflected his face because of the darkness of the night outside. He reached out for some strands of his dark brown hair then sighed.

“Don’t look like that. You’ll be cursed if you lament having such good looks, you know. Father will also be sad if he learned you didn’t like his hair color.” Anne said as she caught sight of her brother’s actions. She long knew of his envy towards their cousin’s silver hair.

“It’s not like that, stupid. I’m proud and happy that we look like chichihue…” Natsu said, still looking at his reflection, “it’s just sometimes, I wish I could have inherited otouchan’s hair, so I can tell myself that he’ll always live within me.”

“But he is, within me and chichihue as well. He’ll never go and nothing can make us forget him that’s why he’ll always live.” Anne said as she took her twin’s hand and placed her head on his shoulder. “Just be happy that we have his eyes.”

“I wish he was here.” Natsu whispered.

Anne closed her eyes as she answered, “Me too.”

 

(≧∇≦) … (〜￣▽￣)〜 ….. *:.. o(≧▽≦)o ..:*…..  (〜￣▽￣)〜… (≧∇≦)

 

_‘..-ro….-ck….-on…’_

There was a flash of familiar dark brown hair dancing elegantly with the wind. He held his breath as the person was about to turn to him. He can almost see his face. He knew it was smiling, but light blinded him and then…

He woke up with a jolt, opening his startled lilac eyes to greet the darkness. He immediately sat up and breathed heavily. He surveyed his surroundings but there was nothing wrong with their ordinary room.

He looked down at the two sleeping children who’s sharing his futon. He stared blindly at his son, Akira, currently cuddling his twin’s leg who managed to twirl around so Kohaku’s head is now resting near Gin’s feet, their blanket thrown askew. He was about to reach out to lay them properly again when he noticed that his sweaty hand is shaking.

“What was that? Who?” he whispered to himself, there was torment in his voice. Why does he feel so afflicted by that dream… or is it a memory? He didn’t know but he’s dying to find out because he can’t bare the pain and agony anymore.

He was still for a moment as he composed his heart that was going wild inside his chest. His dreams were never that vivid. It’s the first time he heard a voice though he cannot understand a word of it. He’s frustrated. It feels like he knew it, his whole being remembers it even when he has no idea whose it is. It weighs heavily on him that he can’t breathe.

He wants to know.

He wants to find out.

He wants to remember.

When he was a bit calm, he took several deep breaths but then he stopped as he felt some auras and caught a whiff of a scent he felt like he can remember.

He felt a pang in his head.

Roses.

He knew he has never smelt it before because none grows in the forest. He only saw pictures of it from the children’s book but he strangely knew that roses would smell like this.

He was instantly attacked by several emotions at once.

There was anger, envy, love, happiness, sadness, embarrassment, jealousy, fright, sorrow, excitement, contentment, joy, laughter, fear, longing and then… regret…

Something painful stabbed him. It was like being attacked by an invisible force, he grasped the fabric over his heart as if attempting to stop the suffering, feeling it ready to burst.

He can’t breathe.

He panted as something inside him wanted to reach out and be set free and he’s grieving at how something seems to be stopping it.

The strong desire to recall painfully clawed his guts and his frustration formed tears at his failure to relive such precious memories.

A tear run down his cheek, feeling a deep lost inside him.

He knew it.

He has lost something extremely valuable and left someone really important to him.

He tried harder to sense the new auras that he felt. They’re very familiar light. He knew the owner of those presences. He couldn’t remember but he’s sure for if not, then he won’t feel this happiness, anxiety or longing, right?

It was hard to concentrate because of his present shaken and weakened condition coupled with the fact that the barrier hinders him so he can’t have a clearer sense of the new arrivals.

He got up but he found himself powerless to even support his own weight. He plummeted to the darkness as exhaustion overcame his completely confused and weary heart and mind.

And he collapsed even before he made a step outside of their room.

 

(≧∇≦) … (〜￣▽￣)〜 ….. *:.. o(≧▽≦)o ..:*…..  (〜￣▽￣)〜… (≧∇≦)

 

“How was he?”

The question was voiced out by the head priest who just entered the room, bringing in food for the two children who’s sitting beside the sleeping figure of their father.

“Atsuya-jiichan,” Kohaku immediately ran towards the old man, “what do we do? It seems like otouchan is suffering.” They were extremely scared after finding their collapsed father when they woke up this morning.

The old man came towards the silverette to feel his forehead, “he’s running a very high fever. He rarely gets sick.” He muttered the last words a bit distractedly, he’s very worried because Gin was only ever detained in bed first when he initially arrived and secondly, during his delivery of the twins but other than that, he was never sick. Normal sickness never seems to have an effect in his immortal body.

“Atsuya-jiichan,” Akira jarred the old man from his thoughts, “what’s happening to otouchan?”

Atsuya looked at the brunette twins to assure them somehow, “everything will be fine. Perhaps, it’s exhaustion or because of yesterday’s rain but he shall be alright. He already took the medicine so he will calm down later on. Come now, don’t show those expressions, you must provide energy to your father now, of all times.”

The children nodded as they replaced their worry with determination.

Atsuya caught sight of the packed bags that was in the corner. “I see you’re already packed. I was told you’re planning on leaving today but I believe it might be delayed for a bit.” He looked at Gin once again, feeling troubled at the look of torment on his face as if he’s enduring something extremely painful. What could it be?

When the new head priest left them to ask for more medicine from their head physician, the two continued on to wipe their otouchan’s sweat.

“I wonder why?” Kohaku started, very confused and troubled as he never saw their father sick before. He knew that not even hail or storm could possibly cause such a high fever from their otouchan.

“Haku, do you think that it has a connection with those new arrivals?” Akira suddenly suggested. They sensed some new auras. At first, they thought it’s only their imagination but it quickly grew. Somehow they knew that a large group of creatures like them are gathered somewhere near.

“You think?” Kohaku pondered harder at this. It’s indeed such a good coincidence that their father should fall ill at the same time as the strange presences’ gathering, “Aki, you think they have some sort of connection with us?” then looking at their father, “with otouchan?” they were told of their father’s past by their grandfather. It’s his favorite story to tell.

“It’s possible. Did you feel them? Those powerful ones, they smell… like us….” Akira trailed, he’s really curious about the identity of these creatures as it might lead to what their father is searching for. His past.

“We should check them later or tomorrow,” Kohaku voiced out the plan, “once otouchan is better, we should see who these visitors are.” his suggestion was immediately met with a nod of approval by his twin.

They must find out, for the sake of their father.

 

(≧∇≦) … (〜￣▽￣)〜 ….. *:.. o(≧▽≦)o ..:*…..  (〜￣▽￣)〜… (≧∇≦)

 

The old castle in the middle of the secluded area, surrounded by mountainous land which are covered by thick forest is bustling with life as maids, valets, cooks and many hired help fuss over the preparation for their late master’s death anniversary and their royal prince and princess’ birthday.

They all woke very early, almost abandoning sleep just so they can safely celebrate the special occasion of their little master and mistress’ aging as they all waited for ten long years for it to happen but though most are excited, the royal family itself was covered with sad and cheerless air.

Yuki sighed at the sight of his niece’s and nephew’s clothes. She’s helping them unpack their clothes as all the maids are busy with some other things regarding making the old abandoned castle at least presentable. She’s currently taking out the children’s outfit for tomorrow. It’s a complete set of black clothes for mourning. What a thing to wear the day before your birthday. She was almost swept away by sadness. How much longer must they suffer?

A part of her wanted them to let go of the memory of her best friend though she knew it’s hard for she, herself, found it difficult not to think of him, how much more for Kaname and the twins?

But if this continued, they would only hurt more. She can’t bear to watch them sink more in this gloom but who can save them?

There was no one.

She tried but it only did so much. She’s just thankful that Kaname didn’t make any more attempt on his own life though the look in his eyes sometimes would reveal that had there been no twins to stop him, he would have done so a long time ago.

It always scares her, the look of death in her brother’s eyes, as if he has given up. Sometimes she feels like that he’s only waiting for when the twins grow up to be independent before finally going to where Zero is.

She unconsciously clenched her niece’s black dress tightly, as if attempting to stop the tears slowly filling her sienna eyes.

“Don’t ruin it. Anne-chan will not thank you for that.” Takuma’s voice stopped Yuki’s lamentation.

“Taku,” she turned to her husband, finding comfort in his kind, understanding emerald green eyes, “I can’t find any other color for their clothes. They only packed clothes in black, grey, and white.” She sighed again as her mate walk towards her, “What would they wear for their party? They didn’t even buy new clothes for such occasions like other aristocrats normally do.”

“Uh, well, didn’t you buy some clothes for them while we’re in Paris?” Takuma suggested which cheered his wife instantly.

“Of course!” Yuki smiled at him, she was so down that she wasn’t even able to think clearly, “though it was already wrapped, I guess I could give it to them early so they can have something colorful to wear on their birthday.”

“You can give it to them tomorrow evening, at least after the anniversary already passed. I hope that will make them at least a bit happy.” Takuma said softly.

She caught the same sad look in her husband eyes. She hugged him as she uttered a prayer, “I hope something great will happen tomorrow or in their birthday. I really hope that this tragedy can be erased soon.”

“I hope so.” Takuma whispered as he embraced his mate, strongly wishing that somehow, tomorrow will pass without much sadness or tears.

Hopefully, something is going to be different this year.

 

(≧∇≦) … (〜￣▽￣)〜 ….. *:.. o(≧▽≦)o ..:*…..  (〜￣▽￣)〜… (≧∇≦)

 

A groan from him instantly caught the old man’s, who was watching over him, attention. Atsuya was immediately by his side and he watch as the silverette opened his eyes to reveal confused lilac orbs.

“Gin-san, Gin-san, can you hear me? How are you feeling?” the worried tone of the head priest filled the room.

“Atsuya-dono?” the silverette’s raspy voice asked. He’s completely parched so Atsuya immediately helped him to some water and after he drank, “how long was I unconscious?” after remembering a bit of what happened.

“It’s been more than a whole day. We’re even thinking of taking you to a doctor from the outside as nothing we give you seems to wake you. The children were completely distraught.” Atsuya’s voice was filled with worry and anxiousness.

At the mention of his children, Gin immediately looked for them, “Where are they? Where are Akira and Kohaku?” he asked as he turned but he found himself alone with Atsuya.

His heart sped at the troubled look of the priest. After a loud silence, Atsuya faced him, “I’m sorry Gin-san. I tried to stop them as it seems dangerous but they insisted to go and take a look at the new auras they seemed to have sensed. They said it might have something to do with your illness. They went outside in search for it.”

“What?” the silverette quickly sat up, “Those auras…” he whispered to himself, “Atsuya-dono, I must search for them.” He declared, already getting up, concern seemingly giving him energy to stand and look for his twins.

“But you’ve just woken up. You can’t go out like this. Gin-san, wait!” Atsuya said to the young man who only put a haori over his juban, not even bothering to put in any other garments over his undershirt, as he hurried to get out and search for his children.

“I do not know who they are, I must find them.” Gin panted as he clumsily made way for the entrance. He knew he’s still weak but he must find them first, he didn’t know what awaits them but he must make sure of his boys’ safety, “if they’re headed to that area then I’ll know where to find them…”

“But Gin-san, you do not have the energy to search for them. They’ll come back I’m sure.”

“No, I have energy enough to look for them. I know where they went.” He said, still not stopping on his way. He also wanted to go to that place to search for his own answer. He went out as fast as his feet could carry him. Even in his weakened state, the old priest could still not keep up and so he was left behind.

While he was unconscious he saw a lot of things, broken flashes that made no sense.

Bite… Blood… Hatred… Snow… Madness… Fangs… Power… Greed… Desire… Love… Caresses… Confusion… Pain… Happiness… Kisses… Light… Night… Roses… Thorns… Wounds… Gun… Shouts… Longing… Rain… Regret… and Death…

He was in a swirl of feelings and emotions that gave him confusion. He felt happiness and sadness, love and hatred, fear and courage, gratitude and anguish but most of all, he felt bitterness and regret.

He heard his own voice utter many apologies, feeling the extreme regret, grief and worry.

Why?

Why?

Why?!!

Someone explain!

_Why do I feel this much pain?_

 

(≧∇≦) … (〜￣▽￣)〜 ….. *:.. o(≧▽≦)o ..:*…..  (〜￣▽￣)〜… (≧∇≦)

 

He took one silent step after another, his long black coat swings slightly with his dark brown hair because of the strong afternoon wind, following the path that he didn’t know where will lead. He really didn’t want to go anywhere, he just wanted to take a walk and breathe some fresh air.

He hates this day the most.

It’s the day when his bitterness, sorrow, regret and heartache multiply tenfold to bring him enough pain to shatter him.

There was no salvation for him.

He knew he would grieve forever and shall curse his own lack of power at being unable to save his better half.

If only he was with him that day.

If only he was not bound by that vile creature as his servant.

If only he knew.

If only he stopped him that day.

If only… If only… If only…

His regrets are endless. He always blamed himself for his incompetence.

He’s the oldest, most ancient and powerful pureblood of all but why was he unable to save the one that mattered most?

It’s meaningless. All his gift, power and riches.

His life.

All means nothing. Only his children are left.

He’ll only endure it until they can be without him.

Because it’s torture to walk in this life without his soul.

“Zero.” He whispered as he looked up in the afternoon sky, painted in orange and gold. Its beauty lost to him.

He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, feeling the cool air on his skin, while listening to the wind as it rustled the leaves of the trees but he immediately opened them as he heard stirrings and whispers that are obviously not made by the wind or the plants.

He quickly turned towards the sound and he felt eyes following him. Why wasn’t he able to detect them until they’re this close?

“Who goes there? Show yourselves or I shall come to you,” Kaname said in warning. He felt bothered because he knew something is different with his current stalkers. They must be quite powerful and to be able to hide that aura, they could be dangerous should they turn out to be enemies. “Do not try my patience. I happen to be in no playful mood.” He added when there was no answer. “Very well.” He said to the silence and in a swift, undetectable movement, he went in to attack his pursuers.

The shock on both sides was clear when Kaname pinned down by the neck his two little visitors. It’s surprising enough to find children stalking him but what stopped the pureblood king was their visage, which even happens to be identical to each other, as it looked like his and his son’s.

“Natsume?” he immediately thought of his heir though he knew it can’t be because they do not have his lilac eyes but instead possesses his own burgundy eyes.

“Ungh!” one of the children uttered in pain as he gasped for air.

Kaname immediately let go of their necks. They coughed hard as they hold on to their own neck. The older brunette stared with great confusion and worry as they both struggle to regain themselves. Who are they?

They looked exactly like him but he knew only his children bear this much resemblance with him and they’re the only remaining Kurans. He studied them intently. They wore kimonos and wooden sandals, like they just came from a festival, but their attires are more… common, like it’s worn for everyday use. His eyes strayed to the wooden bracelets they each wear; he pinpointed the trinkets to be the reason for their concealed auras and scents.

“Aki, are you alright?” one of them was finally able to speak.

“Uhm, and you, Haku?” the one called Aki nodded and asked back his twin who also nodded.

This exchange forced Kaname to speak as he was unable to utter anything because of confusion earlier, “Forgive me for my rash actions. I’m sorry for hurting you both. I didn’t think you’re just children.”

The young brunettes turned to him with wariness in their burgundy eyes. They’re alert while they moved cautiously towards each other as if to protect one another should he attack them again. The alarm, fright and suspicion that he saw in their eyes hurt the pureblood. He wondered if it’s because they looked so much like his most beloved son, “I’m sorry, please don’t be afraid. I meant no harm as long as you do not attack me as well.” He said softly as he slightly held both of his hands in the air to show them that he’s not about to hurt them, “My name is Kuran Kaname, what are your names?”

His introduction seemed to have made an effect as he saw the surprised look of the children at his name.

“Kaname?” they said at the same time before they looked into each other. They remember that name uttered by their otouchan multiple times, “You’re Kaname?” they repeated as they turned to him, their initial wariness was forgotten.

“My, do you know me?” Kaname smiled, feeling relieved at their reaction.

“No, but our otouchan might,” Kohaku answered.

“Your father, who-,” he wasn’t able to finish his question because at that moment, when the wind blew, it carried with it something he remembered so achingly well. He was petrified for a moment. It’s really close. He didn’t sense him until he’s this close and like the children, it seems like a masked presence but that’s not what caught his attention. It’s the person’s scent. He knows it well, so very well. How could he even forget it when he would envelop himself with this intoxicating scent every day before it was forcibly snatched away from him?

It can’t be.

Are the fates currently teasing him?

Are they playing with him?

Are they finally demanding his sanity?

He unconsciously stood up as he waited impatiently to get a view of the person that the end of the path will reveal. He could hear his heartbeat ramming in his ears. It’s deafening but he didn’t even notice it as he was occupied by the pain that sliced his heart because of this cruel joke.

He knew it’s impossible that Zero should be here now. He knew he’s dead. He felt it. Their bond broke that day; it meant only one thing as a bond can only be broken through death. It’s the irrefutable proof that even he wasn’t able to deny (though he tried to run away from it) so how could it be that his scent is near?

He could almost feel the disappointment that he’ll inevitably feel after seeing the person approaching them but he still can’t stop his anticipation. He told his heart not to hope.

Don’t even think about it.

Don’t hurt yourself further.

He knew that but his heart still continued to beat furiously, taking his breath away, hoping and wishing for only one familiar image to appear on the path from the mountain forest.

And then he saw him.

Everything became soundless. He didn’t hear the rustling of the trees, the wind, the dried leaves at his feet, the children’s calling or his heart that seemed to have stopped beating.

He wasn’t even able to utter one sound as he watch the young man, with his silver hair clinging to his temple and forehead because of sweat, panting while wearing a familiar worried expression on his handsome face. He couldn’t tear his eyes away nor make any movement. He was nailed to where he was, afraid that the beautiful image upfront will just suddenly shatter and leave him as alone as ever.

He didn’t want to do anything for fear of waking just to find out that he’s still stuck in his own nightmare. He knew something must be wrong here but he couldn’t help but be seduced by his image.

Even just a little, let him look at his silverette, even for just one more time.

He knew he’ll never have enough but it’s better than nothing. He knew it’s like drinking salt water to quench one’s thirst, doing such will only make one’s craving even stronger than before but he can’t help but be drunk from the sight.

He didn’t dare move a muscle, not even to wipe a tear that formed and shamelessly dropped from his eye. He stared unfaltering at the image of his beloved. Everything else was lost, the children, the plants, the air, the Earth.

There’s only him.

When the stranger, Kaname, suddenly fell in shocked silence as he stared at the bend at the end of the path that leads to the forest, they followed his gaze, confused at his heartbreaking expression. They called out to him but to no avail, it seemed like he even forgot about them.

The twins was about to go near him to yank him awake from his trance when they saw their father emerged from the trees.

“Otouchan!!” they both exclaimed as they ran fast towards him.

Gin turned at the sound. He’s completely exhausted even just from plainly walking from the temple till here and was already leaning on a tree for support. He saw his twins run to him with great worry at his present condition.

“Otouchan! Otouchan! You’re awake,” Akira said he wrap his little arms around his father’s leg. “We were so worried! You should have stayed in the temple.”

“Otouchan, you’re pale! We should go back, you should rest,” Kohaku said very fast, relief and worry filling him.

Gin smiled weakly at the sight of his children, “I’m fine, just a bit weaken. Why did you go out of the barrier? That’s dangerous…”

At these words, they remember the man they just met that may or may not have a connection with the _Kaname_ , the person’s name engraved on their otouchan’s ring.

“Ah, otouchan, you know we met someone. He might be the one you’re looking for. His name is-,” Akira began but his words seemed to have been lost on Gin as well because when his father looked up to see who he was pointing at, he was also stunned to silence.

The silverette started at the sight of the man standing a few feet from them. He knew he was there but he wasn’t able to take a good look at him before as his gaze, which was weakly trained to the ground, was then snatched by his children. Only now was he able to lift his head to glimpse at the man whose aura he followed.

Once again, broken flashes of his memories attacked him and the great force it brought with it shook his already battered mind. He only barely heard his twins called out to him as he looked at the brunette who shares his sons’ face. Who? I know you. I know I did. But when? Who are you?

“Otouchan, did you hear Aki? You know, that man is also called Ka-,” Kohaku’s words were drowned by the memory of his own voice.

_“…-na-…”_

“-me,” he finished before he tumbled to unconsciousness yet again.

ther looked up to see who he was pointing at, he was also stunned to silence.

The silverette started at the sight of the man standing a few feet from them. He knew he was there but he wasn’t able to take a good look at him before as his gaze, which was weakly trained to the ground, was then snatched by his children. Only now was he able to lift his head to glimpse at the man whose aura he followed.

Once again, broken flashes of his memories attacked him and the great force it brought with it shook his already battered mind. He only barely heard his twins called out to him as he looked at the brunette who shares his sons’ face. Who? I know you. I know I did. But when? Who are you?

“Otouchan, did you hear Aki? You know, that man is also called Ka-,” Kohaku’s words were drowned by the memory of his own voice.

_“…-na-…”_

“-me,” he finished before he tumbled to unconsciousness yet again.

 

(≧∇≦) … (〜￣▽￣)〜 ….. *:.. o(≧▽≦)o ..:*…..  (〜￣▽￣)〜… (≧∇≦)


	2. When Time Starts Again

He didn’t know how he was able to do it when he felt like he can’t even move a muscle but when he saw the image of Zero falling, his body moved on its own to catch him though he believed it would be futile. He was already expecting the specter to pass right through his arms, feeling dismal disappointment course his body at the thought, and was caught off guard when a lean, solid body was felt instead.

It took him a moment to comprehend that he’s currently holding real solid flesh in his embrace. He stared blindly elsewhere for a few seconds before he managed to look down at the silverette who’s limply and loosely supported by his arms.

That’s the only time he noticed that he held his breath, felt his dead heart began beating mercilessly again, and saw his trembling hands. He moved very slowly, making one shaky hand softly part his silver tresses and he stared hard as he studied the face of the man he’s currently holding.

He cupped his pale cheek and traced his thumb over his lips. Kaname was wide eyed, unable to believe that everything is real, as he looked at every details of the silverette’s face. It’s as he remembered. He can’t possibly make a mistake. It’s not Ichiru, for even then, he never made that mistake. He’ll recognize this face anywhere.

His scent is even stronger with the proximity. It’s as he recalled, like fresh night dew of the forest. He then bent to place his head over Zero’s chest. He unconsciously tightened his embrace when he heard the beautiful sound of his beating heart. Suddenly, the restrained tears that he was holding back finally came down with his heart.

He’s here.

He’s real.

He’s alive.

Kaname wasn’t able to support himself, feeling weak with disbelief and gratitude, so he slowly went down on his knees, tightening his trembling arms around Zero’s body as he soaked his white kimono with silent tears. He felt so light. All his anguish was released. All his evil was expelled. All his yearning and longing unleashed at that very moment.

Please, don’t let this be a dream.

Please.

Please.

The little brunettes, who were forgotten and who were watching the whole exchange with confusion and concern, weren’t able to make themselves noticeable even when they called out for the man’s name or yank his trousers. They could only stand with worry as the stranger hugged their father tightly.

“Mister, mister, mister Kaname!” they called repeatedly when the older brunette got down on his knees. They were shocked and troubled when they saw his tears, “Are you alright, sir?” they asked with worry, “Are you hurt?”

He turned towards them, it seems like their voices were able to finally reach ‘Kaname’.

They saw him smile at them as he extended a hand to caress Akira’s cheek, “No, I’m fine. I’m just extremely happy.” He answered in barely whispers.

The twins looked at each other, “Alright, uhm, our otouchan needs to rest, sir. He was having a high fever so can… can we take him back?” they asked a bit awkwardly. How does one deal with this situation?

Kaname again looked tenderly at their father before he turned back to them, “He does look extremely pale and weakened. Follow me; I shall take care of him.” He said as he stood and carried the silverette in his arms.

“Ah, but, wait sir!”

They were unable to say anything else as the man carried their otouchan. They were left with no choice but to go after the stranger, Kaname.

 

(≧∇≦) … (〜￣▽￣)〜 ….. *:.. o(≧▽≦)o ..:*…..  (〜￣▽￣)〜… (≧∇≦)

 

“Where’s chichihue?”

Natsume asked his twin sister as he looked outside the window which has the view of the forest at the back of the old castle. They’re currently lounging around the old library, trying to find amusement in ancient books while the other people in the castle are busy preparing for tomorrow’s celebration.

“He took a walk. He said he wanted some fresh air. I let him go on his own as it looked like he wanted to be alone.” Anne answered. She’s wearing a pure black long sleeve dress with ruffles that hid even her neck. She wore black gloves, veil and dress shoes. It matched her brother’s black suit with black dress shirt, tie and shoes, just like what their father is wearing.

She looked up from the book she’s currently reading, not even the interesting contents were successful in diverting her attention from the gloomy commemoration of this day. She sighed.

It seems like today’s time passed by even more slowly than normal.

She already explored the castle, played the piano, read a book but still it seems like they’ve stayed at the same hour over and over. She tried helping out instead but she was told to enjoy her day but what is there to enjoy for today?

“I received a call from grandpa. He said he’ll come over with Kaito-san and Toga-sensei tomorrow. They’re just finishing some work for the association. They’re helping Toga-sensei finish his job as president as early as possible.” She started the conversation, attempting to lighten their mood.

“Huh, I see.” Natsume complied though he really didn’t feel like it, “They might come late then. I hope they won’t get lost.”

“Don’t worry, they’ll be able to sense us right away, especially with such a large party of vampires such as ours.” They continued with the idle chat until they sensed their father’s aura.

“Father is back,” Natsume started but stopped as he sensed something odd about it. He looked at Anne and sure enough, he saw the same frown of confusion and concern on her face, “Something is blocking his smell a little. A barrier?”

“It seems like it but it’s not place around him,” she met her twin’s eyes through the black veil she’s wearing, “perhaps, we should meet him.” She suggested to which Natsume nodded.

They rushed to the entrance of the castle with great speed as they were concerned about their chichihue’s well-being but then they proceeded to just walking normally once they reached the opened door of the entrance as to not trouble their father with their anxiousness.

“Chichihue, welcome ba-,” the young prince’s greeting was cut by the sight of their father. He went very still. It’s not because of the spectacle of him carrying someone in his arms that froze him; it’s the identity of the person he’s carrying. He was unable to say anything as he gaped at them. He remembers that person very, very clearly. He’ll never forget him.

He vaguely heard his twin gasp and felt her movements. She threw back the fabric of her black veil away from her eyes to take a better look at the person their father is carrying. She tensed as she identified him. She was breathless from shock and disbelief, unconsciously taking several steps forward.

“What are you two doing there at the entrance?” someone called out to them from inside the castle but they can’t even spare a glance to see or sense who it was for their whole attention was focused on the new arrivals.

After a heartbeat, they immediately run fast towards their father to better see and confirm who he was carrying, “Chichihue!” they exclaimed as they used their speed to be by his side instantly.

“Chichihue, how-? Is that-?” Natsume wasn’t able to finish even one of his questions; something seems to be choking him, as he looked up at the figure carried by their father. His eyes burned with tears he’s been trying to hold back since after _that day_. He’s almost too impatient to fully see his face, to touch his silver hair and to hold his hand.

Anne wasn’t able to say anything as her tears formed and escaped from her as soon as she came near for she was immediately attacked by his scent. She knew it. She knew that smell very well. They just walked together with their father as they looked up at the silverette.

They can’t be wrong. It’s their otouchan.

“Shhh, calm down. Let us settle him down first. Please guide those two so they won’t get left behind.” Kaname smiled at his children as he motioned to the other twins that were following him.

At these words, the two turned to the children in kimonos whom they only just noticed and they stopped as the four looked at each other. Both twins were shocked to get a good look at each other’s face. When the older two looked at their father who stopped for a bit to wait for them, then to their otouchan then back to the children. Questions burst forth from their mind though they knew it could only mean one thing but they didn’t have the calm to make sense of it currently so they quickly snatched the identical twins’ hand and run over to their chichihue who continued on to proceed inside the castle.

 

(≧∇≦) … (〜￣▽￣)〜 ….. *:.. o(≧▽≦)o ..:*…..  (〜￣▽￣)〜… (≧∇≦)

 

“Did you see?!”

“Is that possibly -?”

“It can’t be. Isn’t that Ichiru-sama?”

There was a great clamor and whispers that burst forth when the pureblood king came back while carrying a man with familiar silver hair in his arms.

Kaname went to the nearest room with a couch so he can finally lay down his charge. He gently settled him down, his children already by his side with the other twins. He quickly ordered some water and refreshment for the children. The maids quickly scattered to do his bidding as well as to inform the other nobles of the situation.

“Otouchan… Otouchan… Otouchan…” Natsume and Anne kept on chanting, as they hurry by the silverette’s side. They were both in tears as Natsume reached out for his pale cheeks, letting go of his normally stoic expression to let him show his emotions after all that time while Anne held his hand, her normally lady-like nature lost as she not-so-silently cried her heart out. The identical twins were between them, looking worriedly at their father as well as concerned and confused at the odd reaction of the weird strangers.

Kaname was on the other side, at the backrest, holding Zero’s free hand while caressing his silver hair.

No one said anything. The older twins just cried incessantly, already content with knowing that he’s real and that he’s here.

“Brother, what happened? Some maids were saying nonsense like-,” Yuki entered the room and stopped at the scene inside it.

She was followed by her mate who wasn’t even able to say anything at the display.

“Enough of your jokes! Kaname-nii, what in the world are they-,” Ichiru’s voice thundered in the hallway. He’s irritated at the ridiculous news that he was told. How dare they use his beloved brother’s name? He was extremely hurt that such cruel nonsense was being played but his anger was also silenced when he caught sight of the person lying on the sofa.

“Otouchan? What’s wrong?” Fuu’s worried voice asked when his dad stopped dead at the entrance.

“What are you guys doing over there?” Ruka’s voice shot out. She arrived with the rest of the nobles but they can’t even go in as Yuki, Takuma and Ichiru crowded the door.

“Ni-nii-san!”

“Zerooo!”

The exclamation from the two vampires surprised the other nobles. They instantly run towards the small crowd around the silverette. They kneeled behind the children to better look at him and sure enough, it’s the same silverette hunter they remembered.

They could only gape for a while as they travelled their eyes through the hunter’s body.

Yuki cried as she hugged Anne, who was in front of her, very tightly. Ichiru was flabbergasted near Natsume while Takuma, who’s fighting for calm even with all the confusion, went beside his friend. Soon the nobles gathered, surprised and speechless, around the crowd.

Akira and Kohaku gaped when they saw Ichiru but they weren’t noticed.

“Ichiru,” Hanabusa squeezed his husband’s shoulder, as it shook while he silently cried, while their son worriedly peered at his otouchan then turned to look at his supposed-to-be-deceased uncle with curiosity then to his cousins who are no doubt crying now when something caught his attention which made him jump.

“Ah! There are three Natsu-niis!” he said a bit too loud as he pointed at the two kids in kimonos which caught all the nobles’ attention, even Yuki and Ichiru’s.

This made the two young boys jump in surprise, shaken out of their trance towards their father’s doppelganger. They were soon surrounded by strange adults who began fussing around them.

“Oh my! Look at them! They look exactly like Kaname-sama!” Ruka blurted out, excited.

“They even got his eyes,” Rima observed calmly.

“Though I can’t sense anything from them,” Shiki also observed.

“Do you think they’re Zero and Kaname-sama’s?” Kain asked sincerely.

“Sheesh, who else do you think will be able to give birth to Kaname-sama’s exact copy, Kat?” Hanabusa arched an eyebrow to his cousin who irately glared at him.

“I’m just thinking how it can be possible when… well, he’s supposed to be… you know…” Kain retaliated though only to successfully dig his own grave.

Yuki went to face the identical boys and she had to smile as she saw their burgundy eyes wide with alarm and suspicion while holding each other’s hands for support. She cupped each of their cheek which surprised them and looked at them intently but kindly, “They’re definitely brother’s children.” She said before pulling them into a hug which made them tense. “They’re Zero’s gift, I’m sure.” She added as she cried even harder. She didn’t know what’s happening though she still felt extremely happy as she’s seeing, no doubt, a miracle being played before her.

“Darling, come now. You’re scaring them.” Takuma said as he calmed his wife. He went beside them to do the most rational thing and question them mildly regarding their origin, “Hello there. My name is Ichijou Takuma.” He addressed the two when Yuki finally let them go, “Are you two alright?” but when they stood unmoving, frozen and wide eyed, “Alright, maybe not.”

“Let me,” Kaname’s voice was instantly beside him. He carried the children and sat them near Zero’s feet while his older twins still stood contently by Zero’s side. He then willed the door to open to reveal a nervous maid who’s in the act of knocking, “Bring it here.”

Three maids wheeled in silver tea trolleys containing different snacks and refreshments. Kaname himself poured a cold chocolate drink into two glasses to hand them to the two children.

“Drink it, they’re quite delicious,” he coaxed as the two looked at the strange drinks before taking a sip, displaying a look of surprise before drinking it all in one gulp. Kaname smiled as he filled their glasses again, “Your names are Aki and Haku, right?” he began asking them as the nobles settled down, getting teas to calm their nerves at the unbelievable turn of events and to listen to the children who might know or at least give them an idea of what’s going on.

“Yes, sir. My name is Kohaku and this is my twin, Akira.” Kohaku introduced them both. He feels more at ease with this man, Kaname, than the others.

“Ah, Kohaku, I just have a few questions, would it be alright if you answer them,” Kaname smiled, calming himself though his heart still beat fast at the anticipation of these children’s answers.

The twin looked at each other then back at Kaname before nodding. They didn’t seem like bad people and they might indeed be the key to their father’s past.

“What’s your father’s name?” he asked as he kneeled and sat on his heel in front of them.

“Gin,”

“I see, what’s your family name?” he frowned at the answer but didn’t question it.

“…..Sir?” Kohaku asked a bit confused.

“A family name or a surname. Do you know?”

They looked at each other before shaking their heads.

“It’s alright. How old are you two?”

“Nine but we’ll turn ten this year.” Akira answered brightly. He already finished his drink. He definitely like this juice, whatever it is.

Kaname unconsciously balled his fist for calm. They’re really his children then if that’s the case. Not that he really doubts it but why didn’t he know? Is it possible that Zero didn’t know? Then he remembered his last words before his promise, something about giving them a surprise. Could this be it?

“W-why did you say that your father might know me?” he swallowed before asking. If he’s alive then why didn’t he come back? It’s what confuses him the most and their bond, how is it that it was broken when Zero’s alive?

“Ah, it’s because of otouchan’s ring,” Kohaku went down from his seat and went beside their other look alike to pull his father’s necklace. Kaname hovered over them and reached for it. He touched it gingerly, unable to hide his smile, nostalgia drowning his wine colored eyes. Kohaku watched him stare at the ring before continuing, “He kept on repeating the names Kaname and Zero because he said he might remember which one was his real name.”

This statement caught Kaname’s attention, “What do you mean?”

“Grandfather said that otouchan doesn’t have any memories of his past,” Akira, who’s already behind them, answered him.

“Yup, he said that he found him dead by the river.” Kohaku continued. It’s their Grandfather’s favorite story.

All heads turned towards Kohaku at his words.

“Dead? What did you mean?” Hanabusa asked.

“He really died then?!” Yuki gasped.

“But, but he’s here. He’s not dead!” Natsume immediately put his ears over his otouchan’s chest while Anne nervously felt his pulse and relief flooded them when they confirmed his heart beating normally.

“What did you mean by dead? Did you mean that he was dying then? And who’s your _grandfather_?” Kaname calmly asked though he was more agitated than the rest.

Akira continued the story, “Ah, he meant really dead. Our grandfather was the one who found otouchan by the river. He was the Head Priest of the temple where we grew up. He took care of us there.” The child explained, “He said that he was on his way back to the temple when he saw otouchan’s body. He looked like he was stabbed in the chest before falling off a cliff. He was not breathing anymore. He was covered in grime and he instantly knew that he’s a vampire that’s slowly turning to dust and only us, who were inside him were alive. He had no doubt that we will die as well but as he was reciting a prayer for the departed souls, otouchan’s pulse came back! That’s why he took otouchan with him to the temple. But otouchan can’t remember anything when he woke up.” Shocked silence greeted the end of his narration, each person sporting the look of utter horror.

“Kaname-sama, then it could be because of the lack of oxygen circulating in his brain that’s why he lost his memory… or plainly because of the shock of dying…” Hanabusa voiced out logically while the others remain stun and speechless, “Kaname-sama, these two might be the reason for…” his voice trailed awkwardly as no one still uttered a sound.

Kaname, Anne and Natsume were completely aghast at the knowledge of what Zero went through. To think that they were really that close to losing him forever is extremely frightening that the twins threw themselves on top of Zero in an attempt to hug him while Kaname pulled the identical boys to his arms. After hearing the story, he’s able to piece and connect things really easily, “Thank you. You brought him back.” He whispered softly, much to the twins’ confusion, as he embraced them tightly. _Thank you. Thank you…_

There was silence and much sobbing from Ruka and Yuki before Kohaku speak again, “Ano, sir, if you’re the Kaname in otouchan’s ring… then… then… are you by any chance… our other parent?”

Kaname smiled as he loosen his hug to look at them, “That’s right. And those two are your older brother and sister.” He motioned to Anne and Natsume who both look, smile and wave a hand at them even from their position of half-lying on top of their silver parent.

They took a step back as they tried to process everything at once. It all seems so surreal. They blinked as they gape, looking back and forth to Kaname, their father and the fraternal twins, their older brother and sister.

They looked at Kaname again, they stared at him for a while, before taking one step closer again to wrap their small arms around him this time and rest their head on his shoulders. They closed their eyes as they felt the same calm and ease in their otouchan’s arms.

Yuki cried even harder at the sight, the nobles smiled, Ichiru was embraced by Hanabusa while carrying their son who was deep in thought regarding his uncle’s revival, ( _“so that’s how powerful a Suzaku’s blood, eh? Maybe we can make an elixir out of it…”_ he mumbled under his breath.).

“Are you really our father?” Kohaku asked again, wanting to make sure.

This broke Fuu’s mumbling, “How could you even doubt that?!” in an exasperated tone which was silenced by his father covering his mouth as everyone frowned at the children’s confusion. Anyone who looked at them would surely jump to the conclusion that they’re father and son immediately.

“Eh? What do you mean?” Akira asked, as they looked at Kaname’s face.

The pureblood king frowned at this, clueless as to why they would be confused, “Isn’t it why you followed me in secret earlier?”

“Ah, that is because…”  Akira began while making a sideway glance towards his twin, “you look a little like Haku.”

“And you too!” Kohaku said to his twin.

“What’s little about it?! You look-,” Fuu’s exasperated words were once again covered by Ichiru as they listened to the children.

“You inherited your features from me, that’s why we look very much alike,” Kaname said patiently, wondering if they were given any education in the temple.

“Oh, so there was such a rule of nature?” Kohaku said with a wonder.

“Eh? It’s not like that naturally? But, why is it that all the monks in the temple look alike? Even otouchan looks a bit like grandfather…” Akira said with confusion.

There was silence around the pondering twins.

“What did you think was the reason for that?” Kaname said, wondering what they thought of this whole time.

“Species! Like all deer look alike and birds have wings!” Akira answered with great enthusiasm.

There was a general silence because of that before it was broken by Kaname’s chuckles while the adults burst out laughing. Even Yuki who was crying just minutes ago managed a giggle.

“I think many will celebrate if there are swarms of Hanabusa in the world. What do you think, Ichiru?”

“Ah, there will be a sea of fire everywhere.” Ichiru said deadpanned, as he pointed at Fuu.

At this, they laugh even harder, especially Kain and Ruka while Hanabusa and Fuu pouted indignantly.

But their attention was snatched again when Zero groaned and stirred. Natsume and Anne got off and were by his side again with Akira and Kohaku while Kaname went to the other side, anticipating Zero’s awakening. Everyone also gathered close to welcome him back.

Kaname now knew that Zero doesn’t remember them. He knew it would hurt but he found he can live with that. It doesn’t matter. He’s here now. Their memories are very precious to him but it’s a small price to pay in exchange for Zero’s life. As long as he’s here, it doesn’t matter.

He’ll just create better ones from now on.

 

(≧∇≦) … (〜￣▽￣)〜 ….. *:.. o(≧▽≦)o ..:*…..  (〜￣▽￣)〜… (≧∇≦)

 

_“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”_

He remembered those words he repeated in his mind over and over. He repeated it continuously even as he fell because of the softened earth caused by the heavy rain.

He can’t hear it anymore, that maniacal laugh that swore will take him to the grave as he pierced him through the chest; the bastard must have finally died. That’s good. He felt relieved. Even when his life’s essence spilled forth from him, still he felt happy and relieved, at least now, _he’s_ free. Free from the bond of servitude that was forced on _him_.

Who was he again? He forgot the name but he remembered that he’s the most important.

That’s right. He’s extremely important to him.

Ah, there was a shout.

It’s calling for his name as he fell. That person must have tried to run to him but he can’t.

A hunter, yes, a friend.

What was that? He heard him cursed.

What a bad mouth.

He almost laughed. He knew that he should be smirking at the badmouthed hunter.

But then, a heart-wrenching sadness enveloped him.

Why?

Ah, inside him, there’s a falling bridge.

An important connection.

A precious link.

A bond.

Hah, he’s slipping away. He knew he’ll go far.

Somewhere he can’t go back from anymore.

Wait.

He’s forgetting something.

Somehow, he didn’t want to go.

Why?

Ah, there’s a promise he made.

And he can’t break it.

They’re waiting.

There was something he must say.

Of course, he can’t go.

He didn’t want to.

Because he won’t be taking only his own life with him.

He’ll be taking _theirs_ as well.

He can’t do that.

That would be unfair.

Oh, there were also little voices calling for him.

His little darlings.

His angelic treasures.

What would happen if he leaves?

They would cry nonstop for sure.

Who would wipe their tears?

Ah, there’s still _him_ …

But then, who would wipe _his_ tears? If he’s gone then who will?

He heard a cry then there was a shout.

It’s from the other end of the broken bridge.

It’s too far away to make out clearly.

But enough to make his heart break.

Who?

Him.

Yes, him.

_He’s Kaname._

He opened his eyes, not really seeing the crowd hovering over him, as a glistening tear escaped from him.

“Zero? Zero, are you hurt?”

He heard the familiar voice. The owner of the voice on the other side of the bridge, no, of the bond. The one who repeatedly called his name.

 _Zero_. That’s right. That’s his name.

He focused his eyes so he was able to make out the image of the man he met earlier, with his long dark brown locks dangling to softly cup his face, with wine-colored eyes so full of hope and concern and an uncertain yet still beautiful smile.

He was in a trance and was only jarred from it by the little hands shaking his body and small voices that called for him. He turned to his left and he had to frown. He can’t help but let out a groan as he closed his eyes again.

“What is it, Zero?” the man asked again.

“Are you okay, nii-san?” another voice spoke.

“Zero, are you alright?” a feminine voice shout out.

“Otouchan, are you okay?” asked the small voices by his side.

“I’m fine,” he finally spoke, his voice raspy from sleep, “I’m just seeing too many of the same face.”

There was a short pause before there was a burst of laughter from the people inside the room.

He heard chuckles from both sides of him and he opened his eyes again to find the children, who all seem to look alike, laughing at his words.

“Well, I guess that would be confusing.” The only little girl in the group giggled through her tears. He stared at her for a while. She has different eyes from Kohaku and Akira and so was this little boy just directly beside his head. He then realized that she’s holding his left hand while the older brunette held his right.

“Oh brother, why do you have such strong genes? You’re going to cause some confusion,” the older girl earlier laughed at the man beside him though he didn’t answer it. He just smiled, not even attempting to justify anything.

“You,” he began, everyone stopped talking when he spoke again, “I think I know you.” His words surprised the brunette. He smiled; it seems like a priceless reaction. Ah, he knows this feeling. He likes making him lose composure, “Kaname.”

Kaname unconsciously tightened his grip around Zero’s hand. He summoned all his composure and even squinted his eyes as to not let shameful tears resurfaced. He managed to smile as he leaned his forehead on their intertwined hands.

“Do you remember well, otouchan?” Akira eagerly asked.

“No, I’m sorry, I only saw flashes.” He apologized as he turned to the children.

“It’s okay, otouchan! Even if it’s just flashes, that would be fine. It still means you might remember us. It’s fine since you’re back.” The young lilac eyed boy said.

He smiled as he looked at the two lilac eyed children, “So, you two are my eldest, huh?” he smiled as the two surprised lilac eyed children nodded, they can’t even answer as they cry even harder at his words. But looking at the four of them, they all seem to be of the same age, he frowned, “You look awfully small….”

“Ah, that is because of-,” Anne was about to explain the reason why, though they’re older by twenty years, do they still looked like three years old kids just like Akira and Kohaku, when the door to the room opened to reveal some unexpected visitors.

“Na-chan! Anne-chan! Fuu-chan!” an extremely lively and jovial voice that came from an oddly dressed bespectacled man who just suddenly opened the door distracted them, “Your grandpa is here! Surprise!” he finished by throwing out his hands but stood frozen like that after having clearly taken in the scene inside the room.

“Are you done making a fool of yourself?” a gruff looking hunter with raven hair said when he appeared behind the honey haired man. He stopped dead when he saw Zero.

“Please chairman, embarrass yourself and yourself alone,” this whine came from the ash-brown youth who followed the raven haired hunter, “Hey, sensei, what’s the hold up?” he asked when the two didn’t move.

“Ze-Zero…” the ex-hunter unconsciously uttered as he slowly put down his hands.

“What?” Kaito quickly made a side step to clearly see the crowd inside.

“Ah, Grandpa, how unexpected. I thought you-,” Anne started when no one dare speak, but was immediately cut off by his grandpa’s tackle attack.

“Zero!” Kaien exclaimed as he run with great speed towards the couch.

“Wait grandpa!” Anne still managed to say before their grandpa crushed the stunned silverette and the identical twins as he hugged Zero when he knelt behind the twins, “Kyaa! Akira! Kohaku!”

“What the-!?” Zero said in confusion as the strange man rubbed his cheek with his while continuously calling his name.

“Grandpa, please!” Natsume hurriedly said while he wiping his tears, a bit lost on what to do.

“Chairman!” Yuki exclaimed.

“Wait, Kaien.” Kaname tried to stop him and untangle him from Zero.

“Don’t, chairman!” Ichiru belatedly say.

“You’re crushing the children!” Ruka shouted.

“Stop you fool!” Toga shouted a bit too late.

“Zero, you bastard! Where were you hiding, asshole!” Kaito said with mixed emotion of anger, guilt, surprise, and happiness.

There was a mighty brawl that ensued to get the chairman away from the silverette who came out half naked because of everybody’s continuous pull on his kimono.

When the Chairman was successfully untangled from the shocked silverette and traumatized twins, wherein he received several smoking bumps from Yuki, Ichiru, and Toga, they were seated to take in the explanation that was earlier given by the now teary eyed twins.

Akira and Kohaku clutched their otouchan’s kimono as the explanation ensued; the harassed silverette was stroking their hair for comfort while Anne and Natsume rubbed their backs.

“I see. I see.” Kaien repeated. His eyes moist because of emotion and happiness as he looked at Zero. It was unbelievable.

Both Toga and Kaito were silent as they listened to every word, their eyes intent on the silverette. Their normally gruff and stoic expressions were softened by a fraction.

“How could you forget? You bastard…” Kaito mumbled as he lowered his gaze. His voice caught Anne’s attention which made her walk towards the light haired hunter.

“There, there Kaito-san.” Anne smiled up to him as she pat his knee. She knew that the young hunter was feeling extremely guilty for not being able to help their daddy. His anguish at only being able to watch as Zero fell always haunted him; she knew it as she always watched him. “We should celebrate and welcome otouchan with a smile, don’t you think?”

“Don’t treat me like a kid, you brat.” The young hunter said as he ruffled her hair, “And don’t tell me off when you have puffy eyes and snot coming out from your nose.”

“I do not!” the little lady exclaimed indignantly as she covered her nose consciously.

“Don’t bully my niece, you prick.” Ichiru interrupted before smiling, just behind Zero, “Nii-san, let’s get you some decent clothes because you look like you were raped.”

“Ah,” the silverette wasn’t able to reply as he looked at his own mirror image. Feelings of fondness and brotherly affection overflowed within him as he turned to Ichiru. “Thank you.” He awkwardly muttered.

He followed Ichiru with the children, and was followed both by Yuki and Kaname without much words and excuses.

“Ah, the king left his visitors. How hospitable.” Kaito said though unoffended. He’s not that much of a dickhead to demand attention when he knew what everyone must be feeling. He, himself, felt light though he tried to hide it.

Takuma smiled as he watched the group exit the room, “I’m glad. It’s surreal. It happened so fast that it’s unbelievable.”

“Very much so. The power of that ancient blood always seems to amaze me. It’s such a wonderful surprise!” Kaien declared, extremely happy.

“Well, it enabled a dude to get knocked up so yeah, right?” Kaito muttered as he slipped in to his normally indelicate attitude.

“The kid mellowed up,” Toga commented as he allowed himself to light a cigarette now that the children are gone.

“Well, they stayed in a temple for years so it’s not a surprise.” Kaien said then turning to the ash brown haired hunter, “maybe we should enroll Kaito, to rid us of his crass behavior.”

“I’m not a delinquent, chairman.” The hunter merely said as he leaned on the backrest of the sofa.

“Perhaps, we need to visit that temple to pay our respect,” Hanabusa muttered though he didn’t think it’s a wise idea for if they’re hiding inside a barrier, then being expose will only bring them trouble.

“How surprise the guests will be!” Takuma cheerfully exclaimed.

“Oh my, the preparations! I must get back to it. Everyone must be slacking down and gossiping by now.” Ruka remembered the task she left behind before this. They temporarily halt the preparation for today because of Zero’s death anniversary but seeing there’s no need to mourn anymore, she needs to completely resume it. Many things were left to be done.

“I’ll go to where my children are,” Kaien cheerfully stood up.

“No you won’t, you moron. Remember the fright you caused because of your stupidity?” Toga immediately barked as he yanked the chairman’s coat to pull him back down to his seat, “Let them be alone for now.”

“Aw, since when did you become so sensitive, Toga-chan?” the chairman teased as he settled back on his seat. Perhaps, he should give the royal family some private time before smothering his children with his affections once more.

“Shut up, you twit.” The raven hunter said as he lowered his hat to cover his face as if to sleep.

 

(≧∇≦) … (〜￣▽￣)〜 ….. *:.. o(≧▽≦)o ..:*…..  (〜￣▽￣)〜… (≧∇≦)

 

“Here nii-san, these are Kaname-nii’s. Change in the bathroom over there.”

Ichiru handed over some clothes he took from the pureblood’s luggage. They proceeded to go to Kaname’s private quarters to let Zero change and take a breath after such intense and awkward happenings.

“Thank you.” Zero then went to change out of his thin undershirt.

“Would you also like to change? I can lend you mine.” Natsume smiled as he offered his clothes to his younger brothers.

“Who are you and what have done to my cousin?” Fuu gasped in a dramatically horrified manner. He’s honestly surprised at the expressions his cousin has been giving out since earlier.

Natsume ignored the young silverette while their aunt Yuki giggled, “Looks like someone is jealous, Natsume-kun.”

“I am not! I’m used to Natsu-nii always bullying me anyway.” Fuu disagreed as he turned his head in a snobbish fashion.

“I’m not bullying you. I’m merely reminding you to always avoid trouble.”

“There’s no trouble this time. May I remind you that my idea this time got pretty good results.” He proudly announced to which Kaname smiled and got the older twin’s attention.

“Of course, thank you, Fuu.” The pureblood sincerely said as he walked towards his little nephew, “It’s thanks to you that we found them. If you have any wish, tell me. I shall provide it as an expression of my gratitude.”

“Kaname-nii, there’s no need.” Ichiru said.

“That’s right uncle! There’s no need. I was just joking!” Fuu immediately assured while flailing his arms.

The pureblood chuckled as he patted his silver hair. “Thank you.”

“Hmmm, I guess.” Natsume conceded, “Thank you, Fuu-chan, you’re.such.a.genius.” he provided in a sarcastically deadpan manner.

“Thank you, Fuu.” Anne gratefully said.

The door to the bathroom opened to reveal Zero in black button up long sleeve shirt and black pants.

“Thank you for letting me wear this.” Zero politely said.

“Geez, nii-sama. Why did you only bring black clothing?” Yuki whined. It’s such a happy occasion and yet they’re all wearing black.

“Well, it suits nii-san anyway.” Ichiru smiled; too content to care about the color of the clothes anyone is wearing, “So what should we do now? Maybe you would like something to eat?”

Zero looked outside for a while as if to ascertain the time, “We need to go back first. Atsuya-dono must be worried.” The silent identical twins walked towards him.

“Eh? But otouchan,” Anne started. She didn’t want to let him leave somewhere she can’t see.

“I need to tell them what happened. We were already planning to leave outside the barrier to search for my past but I need to tell them properly.” Zero explained as he bent down to cup Anne’s face for assurance, “They must be looking for us as well. It’s the proper and right thing to do.” He smiled, “Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

_“I’ll be back soon, I promise.”_

“NO!!” there was a strong and loud disapproval that came from Kaname and the fraternal twins which made the other occupants of the room jump in surprise.

Anne covered her mouth, also surprised at how she yelled, but she can’t help it. She doesn’t trust those words. It scares her.

“Don’t go. Don’t go, otouchan,” she begged as new tears formed again at the reminder of how that phrase became torture for them.

Natsume run to Zero to hug him around the waist as Anne did. Kaname walked towards them, with a pained expression that drew his brows together.

“You’re not going anywhere without my knowledge.” The pureblood firmly stated in a tone that left no space for argument.

Zero felt that he should be irritated or annoyed at those words and would have retaliated if not for the bitter melancholy he can see in his wine-colored eyes and the trembling little bodies of the twins desperately embracing him.

He was speechless and can’t find it in him to deny them anything. He sighed, “Then come with me. I really need to go back for a while. We can’t leave without a word. We owe them a decent farewell,” he gave in after a while as he stroked the twins’ head to which they nodded in agreement. He looked up at the pureblood who gave him an earnest smile.

They then set out to the mountain forest towards the temple. Kaname held the identical twins’ hands and Zero held the elder’s hands as the temple can only be found by those who reside in it. Kaname, Anne and Natsume would find themselves lost if they were to let go of Zero’s and the twin’s hands.

“Poor Fuu,” Anne mentioned as they walk, “he’s probably sulking at not being allowed to go,” she giggled. When it was decided that they’ll go to the temple, their little cousin tried to come with them but was not allowed by their Ichiji. “and he’s been hunting for the temple too.”

“We can’t cause otouchan and the monks any trouble,” Natsume sensibly said, “we’re already intruding. They might already faint in fright at the sight of vampires inside the barrier.”

At these words, Kaname spoke, “Is it alright?”

“Well, I’m also not sure. The others might get scared but they’re very kind so I know that they’ll forgive me.” Zero answered, his voice hopeful.

“Atsuya-jiichan is very kind, so I know it’s okay.” Akira said brightly.

“Are we really going to leave otouchan? If we’re going to leave, where will we go? Where will we live?” Kohaku asked sadly. Now that they’re already on their way to say goodbye to the home they’ve known all their life, reality just started to sink in. He felt excited to be with his family but he also feels sad at saying goodbye. He really loves the temple very much.

Akira and Zero were also reminded of this which made them somber. They halted their steps.

“Don’t you want to be with us?” Kaname asked, on his knee to be on the same level as the twins, “Do you hate us?”

“It’s not like that! But, but…” Kohaku hesitated.

“But you also love them.” Kaname finished, understanding the children. He hugged them both before continuing, “We live far from here but just say the word and we’ll come here as many times as you want so come live with us, alright?”

“Promise?” the children asked.

“I promise.” Kaname answered sincerely. If they want, he can even have a mansion built near here just so he can assure the children. He wanted to be able to provide them everything and anything that can make them happy.

Zero watched them. He can’t help but stare at Kaname. He’s been feeling awkward and embarrassed and because of the swirl of events and even some interruption from the overzealous blond, he wasn’t able to get a real look at him or ascertain and organize his feelings. But he knew he’s happy. His heart felt heavy and full, it’s almost painful but not exactly unpleasant. It’s just that whenever he looks at this older brunette, he feels that something odd took permanent residence in his heart and stomach. Like something is squeezing his heart. He can’t shake the feelings that fills him so much that he’s about to burst.

What is it?

Longing?

Desire?

Affection?

Love?

His chest is tight with odd sensations and emotions. It fills and crushes him almost too violently that it makes him dizzy. Is it normal?

He didn’t know. He’s not sure but he wants to find out.

Together with that man, Kaname.

They continued on their way after a while and once they entered the barrier, they found the head priest on his way towards them. He spotted the new arrivals which made his steps faster.

“Gin-san! You’re -,” he faltered a bit as he saw that he has brought back someone else with him, “-back. Oh my, is that -?” he asked when he got a closer look at the older brunette with him. He quickly look down to ascertain the likeness and was even more surprise to have found more than one pair of twins. He looked back up to the silverette who’s looking back at him apologetically.

“I’m sorry, Atsuya-dono, I’ve brought them with me even without consulting you first,” He knew what violent reaction he might receive for inviting vampires inside the barrier but the head priest only smiled at him.

“Why are you apologizing, Gin-san? They’re your family, aren’t they?” he said kindly, “How soon you’ve found what you’re looking for. I’m happy for you and I’m sure that Motoharu-dono is also rejoicing for you. With this, he can rest in peace.” He added as he reached for the silverette’s pale cheek, like a father to his son.

“Forgive the suddenness of this visit. My name is Kuran Kaname.” The pureblood introduced himself.

“Ah, I’m Atsuya. So you’re Kaname then that would mean that your name,” he turned to the silverette, “is Zero, am I right? My, what a unique name.” he smiled.

“Let me introduce our older children, Natsume and Anne.” Kaname motioned to his children who both curtsied.

“Twins as well? Aren’t you happy, Aki, Haku? You both have a brother and a sister.” The old priest bent down to look at the children who nodded happily, “You all look so much like Kaname-san.” He whispered more to himself, marveling at the likeness. “Ah, please come inside the temple.”

“Atsuya-dono, I-, we-,” Zero started but can’t seem to say the words.

The old monk turned back, “You came to say goodbye, is that right?” Atsuya finished for him as he smiled sadly at the pained expression of the silverette, “It’s alright, Gin, ah, no, Zero-san. We knew this day would come and I’m content knowing that you’ll leave here with another destination already set, that you already found your past. I’m happy for you Gi-Zero-san.”

“Atsuya-dono, I, for all the years that I’ve been under your care, I’m really thankful and happy. You and Motoharu-dono have been by my side the whole time and I… I…” Zero swallowed, not knowing what to say as emotions choked him, “I will not forget you and everyone. Thank you very much,” he finished as he bowed as a sign of respect and gratitude.

“And we’ll also not forget your kindness and hard work. You are a blessing to us. I’m sure that Motoharu-dono would say the same.” He turned to the children who both run to hug him, “and of course, that’s the same for Aki and Haku. Now, now, there’s no need to cry,” he chuckled as he wiped the children’s tears, “You can come here anytime. We’ll always welcome you here.” He assured as he hugged them.

Kaname, Natsume and Anne silently watched them, feeling gratitude towards the people who took care of their treasure without their knowledge.

They were led deeper inside the forest to the temple so that Zero and the twins can say goodbye to the other monks who are still close with them and to also gather their belongings.

“Atsuya-dono,” Kaname approached the head priest while Zero and all the children went to get their things, “let me also express my gratitude for everything you’ve done for Zero. It means so much to us.” He said as he bowed, “If there’s anything that I can do for you, please tell me.”

“Please lift your head, Kaname-san.” It surprised and flustered Atsuya. Somehow, he knew that Kaname is not someone who usually bows his head. He smiled. Zero must be really important to him, “It’s really alright Kaname-san. More than me, it was Motoharu-dono that really saved him and saw to all of their needs.”

“Yes, I was told. Is it alright if you’ll lead me to his grave?” Kaname asked the priest who smiled kindly at him.

When they’re back, Zero was surprised when they followed his aura and found Kaname kneeling in front of the late head priest’s grave as if muttering a prayer.

“He’s a kind one even though he’s a vampire.” Atsuya quietly whispered to Zero as they watched in silence as Kaname, who was joined by the children to express their gratitude as well as to say their farewell, earnestly looked at the grave. “He seems to really treasure you a lot. It puts me at ease. I know he’ll take care of you and the children.”

“Atsuya-dono…”

“Zero-san, take care of yourself and be happy.”

Those were Atsuya’s last words to them before they departed from the temple. When Zero turned around to look at the temple, which has been his home for ten years, for the last time, he found the head priest smiling and several monks waving at them. The reddish orange color of the sky at sun down just behind them.

 

(≧∇≦) … (〜￣▽￣)〜 ….. *:.. o(≧▽≦)o ..:*…..  (〜￣▽￣)〜… (≧∇≦)

 

“Are you alright?”

The silent silverette turned around at the question to find the brunette behind him in the balcony.

“I’m fine. Where’s the children?” he asked pertaining to the younger twins as they cried nonstop since coming back from the temple.

“They stopped crying already. Yuki and Takuma are with them. They’re opening Anne and Natsume’s presents that they were given instead.” Kaname answered. Natsume and Anne are sharing the presents that their aunt and uncle bought for them to cheer the twins up.

“How generous,” Zero started but stopped, “wait, presents?”

“Ah, yes. Tomorrow is the twin’s birthday.” Kaname smiled at the wide-eyed silverette.

“Presents. What will I do?” Zero muttered, suddenly worried at not being able to give anything to his children at their birthday. He didn’t know!

“I’m sure they will understand. You’re back and that’s the best gift they could receive.” Kaname sincerely assured.

“But still,” Zero didn’t know what to say to that. He’s never been good at this. “I-,” his words were cut by the children who joined them.

“Otouchan!” Anne exclaimed as she hugged his waist, “Let’s eat. Dinner is ready!”

She was followed by Natsume who’s holding Akira’s and Kohaku’s hand. It made them look like triplets.

Zero bent down and looked at the older twins, “I’m sorry. I was told it’s your birthday tomorrow but I do not have any presents for you two.”

Anne and Natsume were mildly surprised. They only smiled at their daddy, “You don’t need to worry about that, otouchan. We understand and it’s honestly alright. We’re already too happy like this.” Natsume assured.

“That’s right!” Anne agreed, “If you can celebrate it with us this year, then that’s more than enough.” She added brightly as she hugged him tighter.

But Zero still felt bad. He’s already too guilty knowing that he has left them alone for ten years and even now that he’s back, he cannot remember them. “Is there anything that I can do for you two?”

The fraternal twins looked at each other as if asking each other with their eyes when Anne turned to him again; her eyes bright with anticipation.

“Then, can we all sleep together? Even just until we go back to the castle!” her suggestion was immediately met with approval by her twin.

Zero smiled, “Sure.”

Natsume turned to their father, “Will that be okay with you, chichihue?”

“You know I can’t win against the both of you.” Kaname conceded. He wanted to monopolize Zero but he can’t deny his children anything they wanted as he well knew how much they missed the silverette as well so he can only sigh inwardly.

The twins celebrated. That night (or dawn), they all slept together in their father’s temporary chamber as it has the biggest bed in the castle.

Anne and Natsume naturally slept on either side of Zero, using his arms as pillows and snuggling close to him, while Kohaku and Akira slept on Kaname’s one side, just beside Natsume, so the pureblood was able to lie on his side and watch his whole family as they slumber.

He reached out to hold the sleeping silverette’s hand, simultaneously hugging their identical twins, and held it until he fell asleep.

After thousands of painful nights, pureblood Kaname slept in peace.

 

(≧∇≦) … (〜￣▽￣)〜 ….. *:.. o(≧▽≦)o ..:*…..  (〜￣▽￣)〜… (≧∇≦)

 

April 8

The twins woke up in high spirits as they were greeted by their daddy’s sleeping face first thing that morning (late morning).

“It’s not a dream.” Anne uttered, almost ready to cry again as she remembered just how many similar dreams she had in the past which never failed to leave her brokenhearted and like a broken fountain every time.

It was the brightest day the Kuran household has ever seen and the best birthday their prince and princess ever had. Every maids and valets were bustling with the news as they work. All of them were expressing happiness at the lucky turn of events for their beloved royal family. They’re also very happy as they’ve always been fond of their master Zero who always seems to help them with cooking and cleaning their master’s room whenever he has time in the past. He also makes their job a lot easier as he’s the obsessive compulsive type that organizes things himself leaving them with little things to do.

They’re also very happy for their pureblood king whose mien and aura seems to burst with light since yesterday making the old castle’s environ much brighter than it actually is. They’re also glad as their always listless prince kept on smiling since yesterday. He would be seen guiding his little brothers around the castle. He also generously gave away his things that the younger twins fancied and so would their little princess who, though she can’t share her clothes, gave away her toys and books that seemed to interest the two younger brunettes.

Time seemed to move fast and in no time at all, they were all gathered, with all the nobles and servants to wish their little prince and princess a happy birthday. They blew the candles on their grand birthday cake with the younger twins and opened the gifts with them.

“Are you having fun, nii-san?” Ichiru went to his older twin, who was sitting on a sofa with Kaname as they watch the children on the floor open up the presents around them, with some glasses of wine which he offered to his brother and brother-in-law.

“Yes, thank you, I-Ichiru.” Zero answered, a bit embarrassed. He’s been told that the silverette is his younger twin brother but he has yet to have a proper conversation with him and his lack of memories made him more awkward.

Ichiru smiled, “It’s okay, nii-san. I don’t mind even if you don’t remember me. What’s important is that you’re here.” He said, understanding his brother’s dilemma.

“Take your time to remember Zero. There’s no need to hurry. We have all the time in the world.” Yuki cheerfully offered, Kaname’s younger sister if he remembered correctly, as she joined their group together with the other nobles.

“Are you sure you want that, Yuki-sama? He’ll remember all the trouble you gave him and you know there’s a lot,” the blue eyed blond spoke, Aido Hanabusa, his brother’s husband as he was told.

“Wah! I don’t think I’m the only one in trouble if that happens you know. Remember how you snatched his brother behind his back, Hanabusa?” the pretty brunette retaliated.

“I didn’t snatch anyone. He was already head over heels for-, ouch!” Ichiru wacked his husband on the head with a decorative pillow which interrupted his speech.

“Heh? Who’s head over heels for a prick like you?” Ichiru menacingly glared at Hanabusa.

“It’s you, of cou-,” Hanabusa’s words were cut again by the pillow smashed square on his face.

“Hey, your parents are fighting,” Natsume quietly said to Fuu who joined their group on the floor.

“They’re not fighting, that’s normal. What did you get?” Fuu answered nonchalantly. Completely ignoring how his daddy continuously beat his father with a pillow.

“Che, get a room you two.” Kaito interrupted as he entered the room with Toga and Kaien. They accompanied Cross to the closest city for a while to buy the other twins and Zero some welcome gifts.

“I’m back, my son!” the blond immediately came running to Zero but was quickly stopped by Toga who pulled him back.

“Stop, you nutcase. What are you, a dog?” Toga barked as he walk normally, dragging his charge with him.

“Don’t be such a jerk, Toga-chan. Let me go so I can give my son a taste of my tender love and care.” Kaien resisted as he pouted.

“He might have lost his memories, Chairman, but Zero can still kick your ass for that.” Kaito said as he walked towards the children to lay down a huge paper bag.

“Thank you, Kaito-san,” Anne said as she stood up to walk towards the ex-hunter.

“No one’s fond of your tender love and care anyway,” Ichiru casually commented, pausing from the act of bashing Hanabusa with a pillow.

“Uwah! Ichiru said it without blinking! Papa’s hurt!” chairman said with a dramatically horrified face.

Anne giggled when she reached them, “But I like grandpa’s love! Thank you for the gift, grandpa and Toga-sensei! Welcome back!” She exclaimed as she hugged them.

“Ah, only my grandchildren understand.” Kaien bent down to return the embrace, “Happy Birthday!”

Zero watched the scene. He smiled though a bit uneasy as he’s awkward and unsure of what to do and say. That man was said to be their adoptive father. He wondered how he should call him or how he should act towards him. He seemed to be the overenthusiastic and high-strung type which he didn’t know how to deal with. He decided to ask the brunette besides him.

“Ano, Kaname-san,” his words and question was abruptly cut by several exaggerated gasps from the adults in the room and a surprised look from the pureblood.

“-san? –san!?” Yuki burst almost immediately, “Zero using honorifics? That’s just wrong on many levels!”

Ichiru laughed, “That’s right. Nii-san, you don’t really use honorifics, you know. It’s weird coming from you.”

“Yeah, and you usually calls him _‘that bastard’_ anyway.” Kaito’s words raised much objection from the nobles.

“Hey! Don’t implant lies in his head!” Yuki stood to rectify it.

“How dare you say that to Kaname-sama?” Ruka also stood to face the hunter.

“That’s not exactly a lie,” Ichiru muttered. It’s really true that his brother calls him like that but not just Kaname-nii though, “and he calls you _‘asshole’_ , right, Kaito?”

“That’s not correct. He used to call me _Kaito-senpai_.” _Or should be_. Kaito lied.

“Yeah, right, in your dreams.” Ruka countered.

“Zero-kun used to call me _‘papa’_ , you know.” Chairman jumped at the opportunity.

“Lies!” Ichiru shouted, “Chairman, don’t feed nii-san such horrendous lies!”

“Yeah chairman, he often calls _‘stupid’_ or _‘psycho’_.” Kaito added.

“Ah, that’s too much! He just calls me _‘chairman’_...” Kaien supplied pitifully.

“How ridiculous,” Shiki muttered who’s sitting beside his wife as they watch the others’ light argument.

“Ne Zero, you use to call nii-sama _‘Darling~’_ ,” Yuki whispered to Zero but still managed to be heard by all.

“No!” most of the nobles and even Ichiru immediately countered to which Yuki inelegantly clicked her tongue.

“Don’t do that, darling,” Takuma uneasily said to his wife, “that would be a fearsome thing to hear from Zero.”

“What are you playing at?” Kaito blurted with a horrified face.

“I’m getting goose bumps just thinking about it.” Ichiru shivered, grossed out.

“I think it will be cute,” Yuki pouted, even her husband doesn’t support her.

Zero looked at them as they bicker. Feeling irritation bubbled up. He wanted to shut them up but that would be extremely rude when he doesn’t even know them… or rather, knew but can’t remember them. He sighed, it seems like it’s not wise to listen to what they say about him.

“That’s enough,” Kaname’s words shot out and silenced the light squabble. “Zero, you call everyone by their first name without any honorifics.”

“Except for Toga-sensei, whom you call _sensei_ since he was otouchan’s mentor and _chairman_ to grandpa, cause grandpa’s the chairman of a school.” Natsume came to them while carrying what looked like a full body lion suit costume (a pajama gift from Yuki).

“Aw, there goes my chance to be called Yuki-neesan by Zero.” The long haired brunette whined, leaning her face on her palm in a regretful manner.

“What are you saying, Yuki? He calls you _‘Klutz’_ most of the time.” Ichiru reminded them to which the nobles laughed.

Anne smiled as he watched everyone and though she can still see uneasiness in her otouchan’s lilac eyes, she still felt glad. She knew that, given time, her daddy will naturally become himself again. She looked at her little brothers, “Are you enjoying yourselves, Aki, Haku?”

“Yes, nee-chan!” Akira enthusiastically answered; looking up at her while Kohaku nodded, busy looking at one of the story books they received.

For Anne and Natsume, the comeback of their otouchan as well as the arrival of the twins was the best gift they could ever ask for. It proved to be one of the best days that they’ll never forget as they celebrated until dawn before going to another peaceful slumber in the arms of their beloved silverette.

 

(≧∇≦) … (〜￣▽￣)〜 ….. *:.. o(≧▽≦)o ..:*…..  (〜￣▽￣)〜… (≧∇≦)

 

The drab and bitter days were over and it was replaced by euphoria and peace. Even the old castle’s dreary and eerie state can’t seem a hide or affect the current occupant’s happiness as they spend the days before the formal party blissfully.

The children would cuddle and gather around Zero most of the time as they looked at old albums that Anne always carried around. They spent their time idly telling stories with the help of their aunts and uncles. They would describe their castle and the academy and the funny, embarrassing and even silly things that they’ve experience there.

Ichiru and Yuki would tell hilarious and humiliating events they had the fortune to see, trying to help the silverette remember but mostly, just to entertain and spend time with their beloved brother.

Zero took a while before responding to his real name as he was called Gin for the past ten years but as Kaname, who never left his side, always seems to love calling his name, he got used to it after some time.

The children would go to temple everyday together with their cousin, Fuu, who made use of his cuteness and convincing act to look pitiable so he can be allowed to go with them. The identical twins, accompanied by their elder brother and sister and sometimes with their parents who were also busy with preparations for the formal party, spent some time together with the monks as they only have a week before they move to their own castle far away from the temple.

The preparations have gone much smoother as everyone worked while chatting with much zeal and excitement, anticipating the reaction of the nobles at the formal celebration. The bats have already been sent to give out the invitations. It has been decided that they’ll just reveal Zero’s arrival at the ball itself. Yuki was especially excited at the look of the nobles once they announced having found the consort.

 _‘Oh, many will cry!’_ she would often giggle to herself.

The days have swiftly gone by and finally, the day, or rather, night has come. The old castle was made up to be as presentable as could be, making Ruka very proud of her handiwork and great taste, with everything prepared to receive new guests and to hold the most exciting ball they’ve ever had since their king’s wedding.

“Are they ready yet? The guests are starting to arrive.” Ruka asked as she opened and enter the twin’s room, looking incredibly lovely in her off-shoulder chiffon dress in light peach, where Yuki is helping them dress with Rima.

“Almost,” Yuki answered as she knot Natsume’s tie. She looked really sweet in her short sleeve empire waist dress in pink.

“Wow, you two look very cute,” Ruka smiled as she spotted the identical twins sitting on the bed as they read a story book, already dressed up in their older brother’s clothes. It’s good that Natsume likes to wear the same style of clothing that’s why Akira and Kohaku still wore identical clothing. “Where’s Anne?” 

“She must have gone to find Kaito. She went out as soon as she’s finished. Really, why him?” Yuki grimaced as she shook her head. It’s not a secret amongst the ladies, and even some of the men, of their princess’ small crush towards the crass hunter. It might only be Kaito who doesn’t know.

“Oh, I hope she grows out of it.” Ruka sincerely wished.

Only Natsume, who understand his own twin very well, knew that might never happen.

“Where are Kaname-sama and Zero-sama?” Rima asked as she went to the identical twins and comb their hair again.

“They’re almost finished. Takuma and Kain went to their room. Zero-sama will wait in a separate room before coming out, right?” Ruka muttered, more to herself, as she looked at the list that she created for the event’s sequence, “Then I’ll make sure that at least Kaname-sama is ready to come out.” She decided as she made for the door.

“Okay, we’re almost finished anyway.” Yuki called out.

……….

“Kaito-san!”

The sweet voice of the royal princess echoed through the hall as she run, stopping the lone hunter who made a turnaround at the approaching vampire.

“Yo brat,” he greeted as he crouch down to sit on his heel so he can be on the same level as the child. He looked at the beautiful little girl, “Why did they make you wear that kind of dress,” as Anne wore a strapless red ball gown dress with white laced gloves, “when you have no tits to hold it?”

“Gah!” Anne immediately covered her flat chest, a blush forming at her embarrassment.

Ichiru, who happened to walk by, overheard it, “Don’t bully my niece! You sexual harasser!” he reprimanded as he land a mighty blow on Kaito’s head ( _“It hurts, you ass!”),_ “Don’t worry, Anne-chan, you look absolutely cute and lovely.” He added a compliment as he bend down and smile at her.

“Thank you, uncle,” Anne replied with a smile, though still dejected at the hunter’s words. She wanted to impress him but it’s still to no avail. She sighed inwardly.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, you’re cute and whatever,” Kaito grumbled as he stand up while rubbing his hurt head. It made Anne look up and smile brightly, “Let’s get this over and done with.”

“Yes!” she agreed as she followed Kaito.

Ichiru followed with a look of trepidation at the clear look of affection on his niece’s face. _‘Why, oh why him?’_ he can only lament internally.

……….

“Isn’t it time, Kaname?”

Zero asked the brunette currently fixing his tie for him as he didn’t know how to do it by himself. He was feeling awkward as it’s the first time they’ve been alone since they reunited. They were always surrounded by the children, their siblings, the nobles, or the hunters. He didn’t know what to say as Kaname seems content with the silence just as long as he’s near, “Weren’t you supposed to greet the guests? It’s still some time before we join you so it’s okay if you leave it. I’ll just find someone to fix it.”

Kaname looked at the silverette, smiling at his frown, “No, I want to do it myself. Don’t worry about the guests. The others will take care of them,” he said as he finished tightening the knot. His eyes travel the lean figure of his husband. He’s still not over the euphoria of having him back. He still finds it hard to believe that sometimes, he’ll wake up in the middle of the night and his eyes would immediately search for his figure and relief would fill him whenever he sees him there, beside him, still smothered by their elder twins.

Kaname unconsciously fell into a trance as he stared at Zero, his hand travelled to cup his beloved’s pale cheek and rub a thumb at the reddening smooth skin. The silverette blushed at the intensity of his gaze and the intimacy of his action, “Zero,” he whispered. He’s been trying to hold himself back. He’s happy but it didn’t make him insensible to the unease and confusion Zero must be feeling that’s why he’s been trying not to be too intimate as to not smother and suffocate him. Knowing Zero, he might just kill himself with shock if he were to be pinned down by him so decided to be cautious and to take it slowly but it’s hard, especially when they’re like this, alone where no one could interrupt. That’s why, even against his own decision, Kaname bent down to claim the lips he’s been dying to taste again while his other hand instinctively wrapped tightly around his beloved’s waist.

Zero tensed as he knew what was to come but though his heart hammered inside his chest and the awkwardness and want to get away sprouted, still, the better part of him froze him on the spot, not because of fright or disgust but because of the genuine longing to be close to this brunette. He’s been wondering all the time what it was like to be in his arms. He had several flashes about this vampire. He knew he was happy and even at his present state, he’s still feeling the ease and calm as well as violent excitement and desire towards this man though he felt it’s not the true extent of his feelings as deep inside him, there is this passionate need to feel him.

It was only a breath away and the distance was almost nonexistent. Zero unconsciously closed his eyes, anticipating the sweet taste of Kaname’s lips when a knock shook them out of the heat forming between them, almost making Zero jump out of his skin.

“Kaname, it’s time!” Takuma very innocently called out from outside the door, unaware that he’s putting his life on the line by cutting short a very precious moment.

They fell into silence. Zero felt Kaname’s arms around him tensed and tightened as if trying to calm and hold himself together.

Kaname can’t help but groan softly as he lean his head on Zero’s shoulder, settling himself by embracing his silverette, “I’m sorry. I was too rash.” He whispered softly after a while.

“N-no, it’s o-oka-,” Zero very awkwardly stammered though another wave of knocks and innocent calls stopped his words.

The blond outside frowned at the lack of response that his smile faltered. He was already in his third batch of knocks when it belatedly hit him that the occupants of the room might be in the middle of _something private and intimate_. The realization hit him and his redheaded companion at the same time, making him halt his knocks. They blanched. Kaname might just blast them to bits because of the untimely disturbance but what would they say to their wives once they came back without their king?

They were faced with the ultimate challenge and were left with the question: Whose wrath would they rather face? Kaname’s or their wives’?

They were frozen on the spot and was on the act of leaving, self-preservation winning while holding on to the hope that they’re well-loved enough to be forgiven, their actions very rigid because of nervousness, when the door opened to reveal a clearly annoyed and irritated Kaname.

Their hair immediately stood up. Yikes! They did intrude upon something!

“Ka-Kaname, th-they’re calling for y-you,” Takuma stuttered at the dark look of his best friend. He might be Kaname’s closest confidant but he won’t be an exemption to his wrath when it comes to Zero.

“T-the nobles have gathered, Kaname-sama.” Kain managed to spout out.

“A-are you okay, Kaname?” The blond asked very cautiously.

“Enough, let’s proceed.” The pureblood listlessly ordered as he went out of the room followed by Zero whose blushed finally subsided but still can’t find the strength to look up.

“Ah, there you are.” Ruka’s voice shot out in the hall. She frowned at their expressions but didn’t comment, “They’re all here, Kaname-sama.”

 

(≧∇≦) … (〜￣▽￣)〜 ….. *:.. o(≧▽≦)o ..:*…..  (〜￣▽￣)〜… (≧∇≦)

 

“Presenting his majesty the king, Kuran Kaname-sama, and the royal highnesses, Anne-sama and Natsume-sama!” the loud voice boomed out inside the grand hall where all the nobles of the vampire society gathered in their bright attires to celebrate their prince and princess’ birthday.

The great big doors up a grand staircase opened to reveal their king holding his children’s hands. Everyone bowed on their knees then rose to clap as they watch the royalty descend from the stairs, followed by their friends. The hunters were already down; they’re in the corner, merely watching as they enjoy the food and drinks, not really up to socializing outside the circle of their friends, after all, they’re still hunters.

Kaname and the children were immediately surrounded by well-wishers who unsurprisingly came with their daughters in tow.

“Those opportunists!” Ruka gritted under her breath.

They expected this would happen, after all, since after Zero’s accident, every greedy family thought they could seize the chance of snatching their king’s heart as he’s very vulnerable because of grief and loneliness. They shamelessly shove their daughters to Kaname, not even having the decency to let him mourn which greatly angered Yuki though Kaname just let it be as he didn’t care then. He was so lost that he can’t even find the strength to be angry at the brazen audacity of these nobles.

“There, there now. They’ll get what’s coming to them,” Takuma attempted to calm her, already recovered from whatever fright he experienced earlier.

“Speaking of which, she’s not here yet? I thought they’re all here?” Yuki asked curiously as she looked around the crowd. More than the expression of the outrageous nobles, she’s looking forward more towards seeing a certain pureblood’s shame or mortified expression at the sight of Zero. She can’t possibly miss it. She smirked.

“Who?” Ichiru asked as he wiped his son’s face that was dirtied by the icing of the cake he was eating.

“Shirabuki Sara,” Rima very perceptively supplied the answer.

“Ah,” the men breathed as Ruka and Yuki smirked and snickered very darkly. They both share the hate towards the bold pureblood who dared try usurped Zero’s place by Kaname’s side. They gritted their teeth at every party that they attended where Sara would very haughtily and pompously acted like the next queen.

“o~hohoho~/Fufufufu~,” Ruka and Yuki smiled and laughed darkly, making their husbands nervous.

The others stare at the normally sweet and elegant vampires, feeling quite frightened at the dark aura surrounding them. They long knew of their hate towards the said pureblood but their attention every time such events would happen was on their niece and nephew who were also in the brink of exploding in anger at the flagrant display Sara would create towards their father.

Their conversation was only cut at the announcement of the new arrival as they were frozen in shock at the high-handedness and audacity of their guests.

“W-welcoming his majesty’s fiancée, her grace Shirabuki Sara-sama!” the loud voice nervously announced. Being part of the Kuran household, the poor servant knew that his late master has returned but he can’t possibly refuse the order of the pureblood who asked him to announce it like he did.

There was silence as the blond, in her unearthly beauty and elegance, walked in her pure white, high collared mermaid-cut dress which, coincidentally or not, looked like a wedding dress. Her cold blue eyes surveyed the crowd downstairs and smiled at the shock and defeated look of the ladies trying to seduce their pureblood king.

“A-ah Sara-sama, how beautiful you look tonight! We didn’t know that there was already an understanding between you and Kaname-sama. Forgive us.” apologized one of the old nobles in the room.

Kaname’s reaction, whatever it would have been, was cut by the sound of his twins’ voice.

“Chichihue,” Natsume spoke very emotionlessly as he glared at his father.

“Ara, chichihue, did you forget to tell us something?” Anne asked in the same dead manner but her gaze was strongly trained at the blond pureblood currently walking towards them.

The nobles, who were too close to them earlier to the point of suffocation, immediately took a step back at the aura their royal highnesses emitted.

Yuki’s fit of rage was also cut at the sight of the children glaring at her brother like that. It has never happened before and even before Kaname or any of them could say anything to the twins, the source of all evil has reached the quietly seething and troubled king already.

“Kaname-sama, it’s been a while since we last met. I’ve missed you.” Sara crooned very sweetly as she offered her hand to Kaname.

“Sara,” Kaname didn’t have any choice but to take her hand and kiss the back of it even when he felt so angry at her that he could break her arm just like that. His upbringing as king would never allow that, but it didn’t mean that he would accept such audacity as well. He was also worried about what Zero and their youngest twins would think, for sure they heard that, “it’s a pleasure to see you as well, but I must say that it surprised me to know that I’ve been engage without my knowledge.”

“Ah, Kaname-sama, how you jest,” she giggled with fake sweetness, “wasn’t it you who said you wish for your children to have a loving mother?” she insisted. She knew that no other vampire could have competed with her now that Yuki is married and Zero is dead. No one, not even those brats they call prince and princess would stop her from claiming what is naturally supposed to be hers considering her status and lineage. “There is no one other than me that could grant you such happiness.”

“Oh, Sara, I beg to disagree,” Yuki cut in with an obviously restrained irritation in her voice, “there’s only been one person that could make nii-sama happy.” She came to face the other nobles who all fell in nervous, gripping silence as they watch the exchanges, “Everyone, on behalf of my dearest brother and beautiful niece and nephew, it’s my pleasure to inform you of the pleasant surprise that graced us tonight.” She announced, very upbeat with genuine enthusiasm and excitement, “Please welcome him back, your one and only royal prince consort, Kuran Zero!” she finished with noticeable emphasis on the words _one and only_.

And when the great doors opened once again, everyone was stunned and speechless as there entered a familiar looking silver haired ex-human hunter who holds precious ancient blood in his veins.

Zero looked around at the confounded expression of the guests. Sara was completely still and shocked, their friends were smiling in excitement, Yuki and Ruka are smirking in triumph while Kaname and the twins smiled with pride.

No one made a move except for Kaname who immediately moved towards the stairs to collect his mate and only consort though when he saw Zero’s glare, he almost stop and curse. He did hear that announcement for Sara. _Damn!_

“Zero,” he whispered when he reached the top landing where his mate is, “Believe me, I would never-,”

“Whatever, let’s get this over and done with,” Zero cut him off.

Kaname was mildly surprise at how he sounded very much like his old self then. He smiled, “I’ll explain later, I promise,” he said as he held his hand to steer him downstairs. They were followed by Ichiru who held the identical twins’ hands. They decided it’s better for him to be with Zero to cancel out all doubts that it might be him standing in place of Zero.

“Z-Z-Zero-sama!” one of the nobles blurted. These shook all the others off their dumbfounded state and caught themselves. They all bowed, except for the older twins, Yuki and Sara, as Zero descended down the stairs making the poor surprised hunter uneasy.

The Kuran siblings’, Yuki and Kaname, evening turned out for the best after Zero’s surprise entrance because Sara immediately left after that, stating that she was feeling quite unwell and the nobles stopped pestering Kaname with ideas of remarriage with their own daughters.

It’s a first after a very long while that Kaname actually enjoyed a ball. He stayed close to Zero through the course of the night, an arm on his hips while his right hand also held Zero’s right, displaying his possessiveness in his half embrace.

Everyone took turns to congratulate them for having found Zero after words of the circumstances on which he was found was made. They left the story of the temple behind to ensure that their secret hideout will not be found out by anyone. His death and resurrection made possible because of the twins he was carrying then was discreetly spread about the room. It was an awkward situation for the nobles vying to be the next queen or have their daughters be at least a mistress for their king but it was an extremely light and easy thing for Kaname who couldn’t care less about everyone else except Zero and the children, feeling comfort with the familiar warmth back in his arms.

“He’s happy.” Shiki quietly commented from his seat on the sofa where most of their friends gathered to shield the royal children who are now the target of some of the still hopeful nobles. Goodness, greed wouldn’t spare even innocent children (though they’re really old enough to marry).

“No, no, no, that’s what you’ll call _blissful_.” Hanabusa corrected as he also looked towards their pureblood king. The light emanating from him was almost visible in the eye. It’s amazing to be able to see his genuine smile on these events that he normally deemed tedious and boring.

“Even Yuki-sama looks happy.” Rima spoke as she sat on the sofa’s arm, offering the pocky she took from their room to her husband then to the children.

“She hates Sara-sama that much, huh?” Kain muttered as they watch their pureblood princess laugh, her hands around her blond husband’s arm.

“What’s there not to hate?” Ruka replied as she also watched the amusing happiness being emitted by the Kuran siblings.

No one from their group said anything as Rima looked at the men while they quietly thought: _Women are scary_.

“Is there anything else you’d like to eat?” Anne asked their younger siblings.

“It’s okay, nee-chan. We’re not even finished with this,” Kohaku answered his sister. They’re already surrounded by too many foods and drinks.

“Let’s open up the presents later on, okay?” Natsume invited to which the younger twins nodded.

Later at dawn, when the ball was over and all the guests have left, Yuki writhed in excitement as she held the photograph that Seiren handed to her. Apparently, the pureblood Kuran princess gave her a strict order to capture something no matter what.

When they gathered to look at the picture Yuki deemed as a ‘masterpiece’, they were surprised, or not, by the captured shock and humiliated expression of Shirabuki Sara at the moment Zero entered the great hall.

 

(≧∇≦) … (〜￣▽￣)〜 ….. *:.. o(≧▽≦)o ..:*…..  (〜￣▽￣)〜… (≧∇≦)


	3. Home-coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: a bit of explicit content. *wink* (ゝω･)ﾉ

He heard the soft hum of the engine and felt the smooth motion of the vehicle. He opened his eyes, not knowing when he actually fell asleep, as he tried to remember where he was again.

“Zero, sleep some more,” Kaname’s voice murmured on top of his head coupled with the movement of the hand tangled  with his hair to press him closer to nook of the pureblood’s neck. He just remembered that they’re in the car and currently on their way back home.

He must have fallen asleep because of exhaustion. The ball last night ended just this morning and because the children can’t wait to go back home to show him and their younger siblings their castle, it was decided that they’ll go home that very same morning with only part of the servants to go back with them as some were left to clean up Aido’s castle. 

He closed his eyes again and relaxed his body against the brunette as he tighten his arms around the two small figures cuddled against him, as Akira slept on his lap while Natsume slept leaning against him, feeling comfortable though he thought he’ll not be able to sleep in this weird vehicle on the onset of the journey.

There was a sigh of contentment that came from the pretty brunette sitting in front of the sleeping family inside the limousine, “Look at them, Taku, they’re so cute!” Yuki cooed in a low, restrained voice to avoid waking them up and incurring her brother’s wrath should their position, which he painstakingly arranged, break the moment the silverette awaken.

“Shhhh, stop looking at them, be content at the stolen shots you made,” the blond smiled as he pertained to the picture his wife captured earlier, “You keep on surprising me. Yesterday, you acted like an evil witch, now you acted like the chairman. Should I be worried?” Takuma teased.

Yuki pouted as she seated herself properly again besides her husband to look at her digital camera’s precious snapshots, “You can’t blame me. That Sara really got into my nerves. How dare she try to bait nii-sama? She didn’t even wait for Zero’s first year death anniversary then when she first made a move on nii-sama. She didn’t have any decency!” she passionately expressed but still in a low tone, “And how can I not capture his moment? Look, Zero will not be seen dead like this again. I must act fast and get all of Zero’s cute moments before he regains his memories!” She giddily finished, still in a low voice.

Takuma smiled at the excitement on his very cute and sweet wife before looking at his friend’s family, “Yeah, I know what you mean.” He agreed as he watched Kaname, with his hand holding the silverette’s head firmly so Zero is faced towards the base of his neck, his own head rested softly on his silver hair. The pureblood’s left arm is around Anne who’s leaning on his side while Kohaku is sitting on his lap and leaning towards Akira who’s on Zero’s lap while wrapped in his daddy’s arm. Natsume is leaning on the silverette’s other side with the silverette’s other arm around him, “Normally, Zero would already complain being hot or suffocated the way they smother him.” He chuckled.

“Uh-huh, you know how he always kicks me or Ichiru when we try to be clingy?” Yuki pouted before smiling, “I’m happy for nii-sama.”

Her husband smiled at her before pulling her in his arms, “You too, sleep for now. You have too much adrenaline, like a child. Behave for now or they might really wake up.”

Yuki smiled against her mate’s chest as she closed her eyes.

“That’s my girl,” Takuma whispered before they went to sleep. It’s still a few hours before they arrive at the Kuran castle.

 

(≧∇≦) … (〜￣▽￣)〜 ….. *:.. o(≧▽≦)o ..:*…..  (〜￣▽￣)〜… (≧∇≦)

 

When he woke up next, it was by the soft kiss planted against his silver hair, “Zero, wake up, we’re here.” Kaname’s voice called him.

He woke up as he felt the driver maneuver the car as if circling around a bend, perhaps a fountain. He stared a few seconds at Kaname’s black coat a bit groggily then to Anne, on Kaname’s other side, who’s looking excitedly outside the car’s window with Natsume and the younger twins.

“Otouchan, we’re here!” Natsume turned back and called out to him.

He took inventory of his body and sleep completely flew from him when he realized he’s leaning too close and intimately against Kaname that he immediately look up to find a very satisfied pureblood smiling at him.

“Good morning, did you have a nice sleep?” Kaname, who clearly had a very lovely nap, asked.

But before Zero could answer, the door of their car was opened by the chauffer so he wasn’t given the chance to wallow in embarrassment. Instead, he got drowned in awe at the sight of the castle when he was led outside with Kaname holding his hand.

“Welcome back, Kaname-sama and Zero-sama.”

Zero was startled by the line of bowing servants that was left at the castle. It seems so foreign to him and he didn’t think he’s made to take in such glamour and luxury. Did he really live here?

And before he could hide back inside the car, he was already steered inside by Natsume who took his free hand. His other hand was still imprisoned by the pureblood who seemed to enjoy watching his expected uneasy reaction.

Kaname smiled at the look of awestruck then discomfort on his husband’s face as it’s the exact same reaction he had when he first came to the castle. That time, he was steered inside the overzealous Yuki and Ichiru, “Let’s go inside and take some refreshment,” he invited as he led Zero inside, followed by Anne who’s holding the gaping younger twins, “Is everything in order, Matsuda?” Kaname stopped in front of an old man who bowed to them.

“Of course, Kaname-sama.” Matsuda, the castle’s butler and overall in-charge of the Kuran household, informed, “So, it was true. You’ve found Zero-sama. I’m very happy for you, Kaname-sama.” He smiled at his master. He’s been very fond of Zero, as all of the servants, and always viewed him as a good kid even with all the scowls and glares he gave their master.

Kaname smiled and nodded as he continued inside the castle, guiding Zero inside. He watched his silverette’s amazement and heard the gasps of their youngest children. Their other friends followed and he vaguely heard the sound of shutter clicking. He knew that Yuki and the chairman are no doubt taking pictures right now but he didn’t mind, nothing will break his happiness now that Zero is back in their home.

“I’ll show you your rooms, we have separate rooms and a room we can all share so let’s use the second one, okay?” Anne told Akira and Kohaku.

“Let’s explore the castle later on, alright?” Natsume invited.

“Let’s go with Fuu. He knows all of the secret passages in the castle.” Anne suggested.

“Rest and eat first before playing, and be careful. Don’t go to the dungeons.”

“Yes, chichihue.” They answered before running towards the drawing room where refreshments were surely waiting.

“Ah, Zero,” Kaname stopped to face his husband, “Welcome home.”

Zero wasn’t able to say anything. He stared for a while and was only able to nod while looking away whilst blushing at the intensity of the pureblood’s gaze.

“Geez, don’t do that in the entrance,” their moment was then broken by the ash-brown hunter who walked pass them nonchalantly.

“You’re such a jerk, Kaito!” Yuki yelled at the insensitive hunter while still clicking her camera towards the couple continuously.

“At least, I don’t sneak up on them like some nosy paparazzi,” Kaito answered her without looking back.

“Now, now, let’s go inside. The children will finish all the snacks if we dally more.” Takuma invited, forcing everyone inside.

Once they settled and rested, Kaname led him again to look around the castle. He consented, thinking that it might trigger something in his memories and as they walk through the hall, Zero, almost breathless at the grandeur and splendor of the castle, was unable to believe it’s a house and not a museum with all its antique collection of furniture, paintings, vases and other ornaments. But though it’s all too much for him, not one of it was out of place inside the splendid interior. It’s not uselessly fine either and everything speaks of fine taste and elegance except perhaps for some…

Zero stood frozen in front of a large portrait… of _him_ …

Kaname noticed it as he’s holding his hand and he had to try hard not to laugh at the look of utter horror on Zero’s face but before he could make any compliment to stop his husband’s descent to mortification, an unwelcomed voice shot out again.

“Ah, so you’re also smitten by your face, huh, Zero-kun.” Kaito’s sarcastic voice boomed. There’s no need to look at him to be able to tell that he’s smirking, “Looking gallant, eh?” he teased as he nudge the frozen silverette, “You know I’ve ne-,”

“Pureblood kick of doom!” his words were cut by Yuki, who seemed to have come flying out of nowhere to kick Kaito with both her feet, sending the rude hunter flying to the other end of the hall.

“What the fuck are you doing, you bitch?!” Kaito shouted when he recovered and when he tasted blood, continued, “I bit my freaking tongue you know!” he yelled as he was hauled by Yuki to give her brother some privacy yet again.

“It’s a pity you didn’t lose it altogether.” The pureblood princess muttered nonchalantly as she transported the hunter away from the couple, her arms locked under his. It was a funny sight, Yuki dragging the tall Kaito even with her slender petite figure.

The pureblood can’t help but stare.

“My, they’re like a storm,” Kaname commented as he watched his sister pull the hunter’s ass back to where it belonged, “Are you alright? Don’t mind what-,” he turned to his lover but his words faltered at the sight of his silverette’s bowed head, as if trying to avoid his gaze. He frowned and his suspicion was confirmed when his husband tried to break their intertwined hands though he still didn’t let go, instead, he very easily pulled Zero to him. He griped his jaw to force him to look up to him and sure enough, he found Zero’s lilac eyes morphed to blazing red, “You’re hungry.” _ah, Kaito’s blood._

Without words, Kaname quickly led him and entered a large bedroom, “Come, you need to feed. Forgive me. It completely flew from my mind. I usually feel your hunger through the bond in the past and because of the recent events, I’ve completely forgotten the fact that you might be thirsty.” He explained as he sat on the bed, already unbuttoning his dress shirt until his neck was completely exposed.

“No, Kaname, I-,” Zero stammered, greatly ashamed at feeling the lust for blood at the mere scent of it.

“Don’t fight it, Zero. There’s no need to feel ashamed,” Kaname shushed him, knowing by heart his lover’s fear of his own appetite and hunger, “We’re vampires, it’s normal to feel bloodlust.” He whispered as he drew his lover closer, “and providing you blood is my special privilege as your mate.” He smiled as he looked up at him. He also wanted to remake the bond and so he’ll eventually ask Zero to bite him anyway and feeding him is much more favorable, thinking that his hunter will definitely be awkward if he asks him to bite him. “Drink, Zero,” he invited as he craned his neck to give his lover better access.

The silverette wanted to say more in retaliation but his thirst clawed very painfully at him. He could feel his fangs lengthened in anticipation, and the desire to taste Kaname’s blood burned his throat that he wasn’t able to refuse anymore. It’s been more than a month since he last fed and that was before Motoharu-dono collapsed. He did his best and resisted it until now but he felt like he’ll go insane if he deny himself any longer and so without words, he put a knee between Kaname’s thighs, placed his hands on his shoulders to steady himself and licked the soft skin over his pulse before sinking his fangs in his tender flesh.

Zero can’t help but hum in delight as he tasted Kaname’s rich blood. It’s so different from Motoharu-dono for he never found this much delight or pleasure in drinking his savior’s blood. It’s this blood that called to him. It sings to him. It’s the blood he knew.

Kaname closed his eyes as he relished the pleasurable pain his lover’s bite gave him. Ah, how he dreamt to feel this again. He basked in the rapture of feeding his hunter as he wrapped an arm around him while his other hand stroke his silver hair to encourage him to drink more.

The silverette drank in large mouthfuls, greedily swallowing the blood that seems to tempt his very senses. He only allowed himself to stop when he felt himself too full to take in any more. He slowly retracted his fangs, making Kaname shudder, before licking the punctures until they heal.

Kaname felt his hunter become still, he smiled sadly knowing that he must be feeling ashamed at his own lack of self-control. It’s very like Zero to think like that since he’s a true hunter at heart. “Zero,” he tenderly uttered his name as he cupped his face and forced him to look at him, “I love you.” He smiled at his lover’s surprised reaction before crossing the distance to claim his lips.

The silverette was stunned but though he was caught off guard and have no idea how to react, he found that he can’t find it in him to push Kaname away which would have been his initial reaction and felt, to his utmost surprised, that he didn’t mind the action. He closed his eyes, as he savored the kiss, allowing the brunette to deepen it as he wrapped his arms around the pureblood’s back.

Kaname couldn’t help but moan through the kiss as he felt his hunter’s reciprocation. His hands swam through his silver hair to angle his head and press him closer as he delved deeper. He explored every corner of Zero’s mouth, tasting his own blood inside but he didn’t mind as he’s too entranced by Zero’s response. He was enjoying his lover’s clumsy way of returning his kiss when he tasted something incredibly sweet and luscious in his mouth. Zero’s blood. It broke their heated kiss as Kaname looked at his silverette. It seems like his hunter accidentally nicked his tongue with his fang.

Zero panted as he covered his lips, “Sorry I-, Kaname?” he stopped as he saw Kaname’s eyes instantly change to the color of fiery red.

“Ah, forgive me. It has been a long time...” he trailed as he swallowed. The delectable taste of his lover’s blood that lingered in his tongue awakened the thirst he has long forgotten. He attempted to rise from his seat. He needed to get away before he attacked him as it’s too early to expect his silverette to allow him to drink his blood but his lover’s strong arms stopped him as he was straddled.

“No,” Zero firmly refused to let him leave, knowing by instinct that Kaname must have wanted to run away from him, “you said that it’s your privilege to give your blood to me then isn’t it the same for me?”

Kaname didn’t expect it. He was so sure that Zero would definitely be against the thought of someone biting him, “Aren’t you afraid?” he asked as he felt his lover’s quickening heartbeat.

Zero pondered on this. Is he afraid? True, he’s a bit uneasy. He looked at Kaname, his blood red eyes still managed to display affection and worry despite the predatory look he gave off. No, Kaname will never hurt him, this he’s sure, “No, I’m not.”

The pureblood smiled as he saw the look of courage and trust in his beloved’s lilac eyes, “You’re still the same as that time, offering your blood without knowing the consequences,” Zero frowned at his words, unable to remember how their bond was first completed due to him giving out his blood to save Kaname in the past. He added as he shoved the collar of his lover’s clothes to have better access on his neck, “and I’m still the same, still taking advantage of your kindness despite knowing this fact.”

“Kaname, what-,” his words were cut as he felt wet tongue licked his skin before slender fangs pierced his pale, tattooed flesh. He gasped at the odd sensation of foreign objects in his flesh as his blood rush out from him. He marveled as he felt the painful pleasure of the bite. He thought that it would surely be an awful experience but he found that it’s not exactly unpleasant; in fact, he felt something in him stir.

He closed his lilac eyes. Something inside him is changing, no, sprouting. It’s something very familiar to him.

Ah, that bridge, no, the _bond_.

And almost instantly, he felt the shattered pieces inside him mend and restore. His memories came rushing back to him, the good and the bad, everything, from his worst nightmares to his most sincerest wishes.

From the death of his parents, the association, his hate for vampires, the academy, his brother, Yuki as a human, his hate for Kaname, his descent to level E, the love he didn’t ask for, his confusion, that annoying Aido, the accidental bond, Kaname’s proposal, the oppositions, his lineage, their wedding, their disagreements, his awkward pregnancy, his angels’ birth, his joy, their fight, Rido, then to his death.

He felt dizzy at the sudden rush of emotions and memories at the reconstruction of the bond. His heart was suddenly heavy with grief and joy, with sadness and happiness but mostly with love and gratitude.

Ah, he made them wait. He’s such an idiot.

Kaname licked the last of his lover’s intoxicating blood until the wound closed. It was just then that he noticed that his silverette is slightly trembling, “Zero?” he worriedly asked and was startled to see tears running down his face, “Zero? What-,”

“Kaname,” He slowly repeated again and again as he cupped his vampire’s face with both hands which greatly confused the pureblood.

“Zero?” Kaname frowned as he still didn’t say anything else other than his name, “Were you-,”

_“Kaname.”_

The pureblood’s words were cut again by the mention of his name, spoken through the bond. He stared up, wide-eyed, to his lover’s lilac eyes, seeing the recognition that wasn’t there before.

“Kaname,” he said as he leaned his forehead on Kaname’s, “I’m sorry, I’m late.”

There was a short stunned silence that ensued as Kaname caught his breath. There was a pause before he was finally able to make a movement. He cupped his silverette’s face to stare intently in his lilac orbs, seeing the mild amusement in there at his reaction.

Zero watched his pureblood draw his brows together as he gritted his teeth as if being attacked by conflicted feelings. He felt both his pain and happiness shot through the bond before he was pulled in to a tight embrace that almost cut his breath entirely.

“Zero, Zero,” he softly murmur on his hair, unable to believe that he did gain everything he lost that day. He would have been content just having Zero by his side but his being able to remember everything is a gift that he definitely will welcome as it would mean getting back his silverette as he was before he left.

“You’re crushing me, idiot,” Zero smiled to his lover’s shoulder, unable to hold back his natural annoying remarks at his pureblood’s sweet gestures. It was also a way to stop himself from being too emotional like a little sissy at the swarm of feelings that was currently drowning him.

Though Kaname didn’t say anything in reply, he felt that nothing could break this moment, no knocks, crass remarks, or Kaito could stop the overwhelming delight he’s feeling.

The silverette felt the embrace loosen and without words, his lips was immediately snatched by Kaname, robbing him the chance to breathe. He was instantly thrown to the beat of passion caused by the kiss that screamed of hunger and desperation. He closed his eyes as he answered with equal ardor, allowing his vampire entrance as he also delved deeper to taste the succulent heat he longed for and knew so well, his hands tight on Kaname’s shirt and brown hair.

The hunter vaguely felt when his world turned sideways as he was briskly pinned down against the soft mattress. He opened his eyes when his vampire broke the kiss, his lilac orbs met the alluring sight of Kaname hovering over him with his silky brown hair cupping his creamy skin, his deep burgundy eyes holding so much affection, his lips now redder because of the tender abuse, and the white skin over his lean body barely covered by his crumpled black shirt. He smiled as he remembered how this bewitching beauty is his and his alone. He reached out to his lover’s face, sighing as Kaname leaned to the touch.

A quiet understanding was immediately made between the two of them as Kaname descended to take his lips once again. He started it with a chaste kiss while he unbuttoned his lover’s white shirt as if to slowly seduce him though it quickly become as intense as before.

Their passion turned more violent and extreme while their pace become even fiercer as craving and desire fan the flames of strong ardor and lust, they lost every article of clothing which was thrown askew by eager hands hungry for the warmth of each other’s skin.

Zero was quickly engulfed by the pleasure of Kaname’s touch and action as he was already too vulnerable and filled to the brink by mixed emotions and sensations that he got drunk from so much affection and lust much faster than normal, though the same can be said towards the pureblood who’s been starved by him for ten years and has been yearning his heat since they met again **.**

Kaname delved even deeper in his lover’s succulent mouth, tasting every cranny, leaving nothing unexplored as he savor the intoxicating and luscious flavor of his hunter and the way Zero hungrily returns his kiss only made him lose whatever little control he had over his desires.

His hands travel over his silverette’s lean, pale body, caressing every part, reminding him of how it felt to be in his arms and be immersed in his heat. He gave his hunter’s lips one last sweet suction before turning over his pale white skin. He kissed his temple, with damp silver thread clinging to it, before playing with his piercings then proceeding to breathe into his neck before sucking his smooth skin to leave his passion bites once again to mark his possession, something he never fails to do every time he claims his hunter. Kaname just loves how his lover panted and writhed in ecstasy while still stubbornly trying to stop his growing ardor and hunger and stifling the moan that never fails to escape anyway.

“Zero,” it was the only word that he said before he plunged in to immersed himself in his lover’s heat immediately after placing himself between his lover’s legs, unable to deny himself of the need to ravish his hunter. He watched in dazed fascination as Zero gasped at the suddenness and force of the penetration, putting his forehead on top of Zero’s.

Their sweat and breath mingled as he continued to thrust strongly into him, not finding the control to stop to let his silverette get used to it. Kaname knew it’s been a long time for the both of them but the same reason seems to cut any sensible notion from him so he withdrew only to lunge immediately back in, losing his sanity as he enjoyed and embed himself in his hunter’s heat while he wrapped a hand around his lover’s hard arousal and timed each thrusts to his strokes.

The curse he wanted to shout at his impatient pureblood came out as a groan as he arched his body at the wild sensation that drowned him. He panted as his hands scrambled through the sheets as it desperately tried to find something to hold onto in an attempt to anchor himself to reality while violent and greedy desire swept him to the swirl of hedonistic thirst and obsession.

Zero barely heard Kaname huskily murmuring his name repeatedly as he got engrossed with the untamed wildness of the passion that overtook his senses. The pleasure over shadowed the pain of each thrusts as his pureblood attacked that certain spot that never failed to blind him to any and all reason until he’s no more.

“K-Kaname,” he moaned as he felt release clawed his insides, pleasure seeking to be free from its confinement.

“Go ahead,” the pureblood’s breathless voice managed to groan out the words as the same violent build up drew him closer to the peak. He snatched his hunter’s lips once more to share one deep, scorching kiss before they finally climaxed, shuddering as they spill. Euphoria enveloped their exhausted and sweaty bodies making their skin flush with an afterglow left by their love making.

Kaname kissed Zero’s temple before finally collapsing on top of him, breathless from the excitement and exercise, his head still towards the still panting silverette.

Zero turned to the brunette when he was able to somehow catch his breath, “You bastard, at least warn me, damn it,” he finally spout the complaint he wasn’t able to voice because of overwhelming pleasure.

Kaname chuckled, “Yes, yes, forgive me. I was in the wrong,” he said though his voice and expression didn’t even reflect a sliver of repentance. He knew he was being too impatient but he can’t help it, especially not now when all he’s been wanting was to embrace his beloved, to make sure he’s here, to prove it’s not a dream, to ascertain that he’s finally back. And ever since time immemorial, Zero seems to awaken his greatest thirsts and desires that he would more often lose himself or act uncharacteristically, “I promise I will inform you later,” he smiled as he hover over his hunter once again.

“You better,” Zero conceded as he tangled a hand in his pureblood’s hair who descended to take his lips, “or I’ll punch you to the next century,” he felt Kaname smile through the kiss before delving deeper and starting another momentous and amorous passion that would undoubtedly make him forget himself again.

 

(≧∇≦) … (〜￣▽￣)〜 ….. *:.. o(≧▽≦)o ..:*…..  (〜￣▽￣)〜… (≧∇≦)

 

“Haaaaa~!”

There was a large yawn that came from the lilac eyed brunette who was walking with his twin sister towards the kitchen to ask for breakfast or lunch as it’s already late in the afternoon and they just woke up. They stayed up late till dawn watching their aunt and uncle (mainly Aunt Yuki and Kaito) bicker as the hunter seemed adamant to tease their otouchan and simultaneously ruin his private time with their father which was of course hindered by their aunt Yuki.

The ash-brown hunter, more determined to get in the way just to piss off the pureblood princess, run throughout the castle in search for their parents with their aunty hot on his heels though they luckily didn’t find them. The twins were thinking that they might be at the garden but they didn’t check. They know full well just how much time of their otouchan they robbed their chichihue so they were determined to let them be alone once they reached their home. They contented themselves with exploring and touring the castle with their youngest brothers together with their cousin.

They’re exhausted what with the activities and excitement this past week coupled with the strain of long hours of travel so they slept well into the morning and got up when they woke up on their own. Their brothers are still asleep but they might wake up soon so they decided to have food ready so they can eat immediately.

They walked in silence as they’re still drowsy when the voice of their otouchan shook away all remaining sleep.

“Natsu, Anne,” he called out to them.

“Ah, otouchan, good morning!” Anne greeted as she run towards the silverette with Natsu besides her.

“Good afternoon, otouchan,” Natsume more correctly greeted.

Zero smiled at the two sweet figures running to him. They’re still unchanged even after ten years which he didn’t mind, a part of him was happy that he didn’t miss their growth that much. He crouched and sat on his heel then presented his eldest children an old wooden box after they kissed him on his cheek as per their everyday ritual.

The children looked at the small box with a frown, smelling a hint of soil and dirt from it though it appeared to be clean and without a speck of dust or earth, “Otouchan?” they inquired as they looked up to him.

“It’s been ten years already but I hope you’ll still like it,” Zero smiled at their confusion as he opened the box to reveal identical white-gold necklaces both with a small pocket watch as a pendant. Its hunter-case was intricately carved with the Kuran insignia. The children saw the little hands of the watch through the open spaces of the cover. He handed one of the watches to Natsume, “Press the crown,” he instructed. When the child clicked the small button on top of the watch, the cover swung open and with it a familiar tune, coming from the watch, filled the hall; it’s their chichihue’s favorite melody. They watch in curious fascination before looking up back to their otouchan who’s also looking earnestly at them, “It was supposed to be for your formal 2nd birthday but I guess it turned out for your 3rd. Belated happy birthday, you two.”

The two brunettes stared wide-eyed as they comprehended what their parent meant. Tears instantly welled and escaped from Anne’s eyes while Natsume was able to hold it in. They immediately jumped to hug Zero who lost his balance and fell to sit on the floor. The silverette smiled as he tightened his arms around the twins, his free hand caressing his daughter’s hair.

“Otouchan! Otouchan!” the little brunettes repeated as they tightened their hold around his neck. Anne can’t help but wail as she cried her heart out, feelings of overwhelming happiness and longing kicked away her serene and lady-like nature as Natsume quietly let his tears, that were choking him, fall.

The pureblood who was silently watching them finally joined his husband at calming the twins. He smiled as he rub a comforting hand on his son’s back though they didn’t let go even after Anne’s cries attracted their friends’ attention.

When everyone found out that Zero regained his memories, even Yuki and the chairman cried. They run and crushed Zero in a hug with Ichiru who joined them seemingly only to annoy his older brother. There was a great deal of laughter, shouting, still some more tears and sobs that filled the castle.

 

(≧∇≦) … (〜￣▽￣)〜 ….. *:.. o(≧▽≦)o ..:*…..  (〜￣▽￣)〜… (≧∇≦)

 

“Tired?”

The question came from the pureblood sitting on the outdoor couch inside their private rose garden’s pavilion as he gently stroke the soft silver hair of his hunter currently lying with his lover’s head on his lap. It’s there that Zero took refuge after being attacked by several hugs and teasing remarks from their friends.

“Exhausted,” Zero answered, his eyes closed. He’s enjoying the break he finally got after being battered by his bastard of a husband and their friends’ very passionate _welcome-back_ embraces. He’s still tired and sore from last night and the crushing hugs from them didn’t help.

His husband’s chuckles were heard throughout their tranquil and peaceful garden. He opened his eyes to look up at the happy and satisfied pureblood who’s smiling at him. He watched as the cool wind ruffle his dark brown hair, with the low light of the afternoon sun which passed through their pavilion’s vine roof just above him. Together with the scent of roses surrounding them, it gave him such a calming and easy feeling that he can’t help but sigh. He felt Kaname’s hand take one of his own.

“Sleep, I’ll be here,” he whispered softly as he intertwined one of his hands with Zero’s, knowing that he’s very tired from the activities from the night before. He only woke early because he needed to unearth the twins’ presents that he buried. This surprised him. His silverette explained that he buried their presents because of their hobby then to search for their gifts even before the event which was taught to them by some idiots (namely Yuki and Ichiru). Kaname quietly laughed at this. Ah, the things he does just to surprise their children.

“I can’t. Remember we promised to watch a movie with the children,” the silverette said pertaining to the deal he made with the older twins who only went to wake Akira and Kohaku and ready their snacks and movies they’ll watch.

And as if on cue, their daughter’s melodious voice shot out to call for them.

“Otouchan, chichihue! Come on, we’re finished with the preparation. Let’s go!” she exclaimed as she run to them, immediately pulling Zero’s arm so he was forced to get up and follow his excited little angel, “Kohaku and Akira are excited to see a motion picture. There’re the snacks already. Oh! My strawberries! I forgot to threaten Natsu not eat them,” she gasped as she let go of her daddy’s arm to run much faster back to the castle, “Hurry! Hurry!” she turned only to remind them before she continued on her way.

They smiled as they watch Anne run inside the castle. Kaname took Zero’s hand in his as they slowly walk towards the entrance.

“Ah,” the pureblood uttered seemingly remembering something when they took their first step inside so he turned to his hunter, “Zero, welcome home.”

Zero was only startled for a second before flashing one of his boyish grin, decidedly giving in to Kaname’s sweet notions, “Yeah, I’m home.”

He allowed his incredibly romantic husband this moment, not even shying away like he normally would and even turned as Kaname leaned in to give him a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

~ Fin ~

 

(≧∇≦) … (〜￣▽￣)〜 ….. *:.. o(≧▽≦)o ..:*…..  (〜￣▽￣)〜… (≧∇≦)


End file.
